


Two Pair are Where?

by Deniseann1963



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deniseann1963/pseuds/Deniseann1963
Summary: This is a continuation of the story Two Pair (full story) and it is recommended you read it before this story. Hopefully then Two Pair are Where? will make more sense.Lena, Kara, Cat and Diana are in a loving and committed marriage and have, each, recently given birth to twins (yep, that's 8 new born bubs).After reading Two Pair, you know my stories do not follow cannon.I am not kind to Snow White, BTW.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Kara Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman)/Cat Grant/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Two Pair are Where?

Two Pair Are Where?

Lena, Cat, Diana and Kara stepped through the ‘door’ and looked around, intrigued by what they might find in the foreign environment. As the women looked around, a male dressed in leather pants and a collared shirt enthusiastically pranced into the massive room.

“Welcome!” Hades almost yelled as he hurried to hug each woman in turn, albeit distracted as he looked over their shoulders. He presented as if he was searching for something. “No babies?” his tone indicated he was rather disappointed.

Diana chuckled as she smacked the God’s shoulder “Good to see you too, Uncle!” Diana laughed harder at the sorrowful look on Hades’ face. “Mother beat you to the children… She will not let them out of New Themiscyra.”

Hades tried hard to smile and mean it. He was impressively close to pulling off the attempt.

“You can visit us anytime you want to ...” Kara put the man out of him misery.

“Really?” Hades questioned; his eyes hopefully wide.

Kara smiled radiantly as she assured the God what she’d said was fact. “Just be prepared to have to pry the kids from Polly… All eight of them!... I swear that woman has an arm for each baby!!” Kara looked at Diana and asked, quite seriously “Is your mother actually an octopus in human shape?”

Diana laughed and shrugged “I would not bet against it!” 

Hades grinned as he imagined the Queen of the Amazons as an octopus then he shrugged and muttered “Even if she is, she’d still manage to look Regal.”

The four women chuckled as they agreed with him.

Hades put aside his disappointment at not getting his baby-cuddle fix and invited the women to follow him. “This is my residence, sorry about the mess but Kore is with her mother.” He shrugged, somewhat ashamed “I’m a slob…”

Lena smiled and asked “Can’t you make one of the people here be your cleaner….” She tilted her head then added “Actually, I’m sure my mother would be a great candidate.” She chuckled at the thought of her mother on her knees scrubbing Hades’ toilet… Did Gods even have toilets? She’d have to make sure she asked him. 

Hades smirked as he considered the thought. “That isn’t a bad idea… Your mother would definitely consider being a cleaner torture.”

“Is she here?” Cat enquired on Lena’s behalf.

Hades looked at Lena and assessed her fragility before answering. “Yes… Would you like to see her?”

Lena knew the offer was meant for her benefit and she carefully considered her response. “Yes… but is it possible to do so without her knowing?”

“Definitely.” Hades nodded as he waved his hand across a large mirror in the centre of his ‘office’. 

Lilian appeared in the mirror, she lay on her bed bawling her eyes out as she desperately tried to block out the sound and visuals ceaselessly repeating around her. The walls of her cell were displaying images of her children - Lex locked in his own cell yelling how he hated her. On another wall Lena holding her children, hugging them and smiling brilliantly. Another wall had images of Lex being arrested, his trial and death. The last wall showed Lena being hugged, kissed and accepted by her family, friends and aliens from all over the Earth.

Lilian screamed “Please stop!” The noise in her cell was loud and ceaseless. It consisted of Lena laughing; all eight of Lena’s children calling her Mamaí (pronounced Mah-mee) and Lena’s three wives telling her they love, cherish and respect her. Lilian continued to scream “She has no right to be HAPPY!”

Lena stared at the scenes running in the mirror and sighed “She really has no re-deeming features at all.”

Hades shook his head in agreement. “Is it wrong that I enjoy showing her how happy you are?”

Lena snorted and shrugged. “I don’t see how it could be.” Lena breathed deeply then asked “Lex?”

Hades didn’t hesitate to answer “The fields… what he did to save your life and stop your Lilian saved his soul… He’s with your father and brother. He’s quite a funny man.”

Lena smiled, genuinely, relieved to hear her brother was finally free of his ‘mother induced insanity’.

Kara, Diana and Cat moved to hug their wife, whispering how much they loved her and how great it was to have her in their lives. Mostly they reminded how much fun it would be to remind Lilian her daughter was reproducing with an alien, a demigod and a ‘white trash reporter’ (Lilian’s description of Cat). 

Hades smirked at the women as he (unknowingly answered Lena’s unasked question) offered “Gods don’t need toilets but I could create one, encourage bacterial growth and have her clean it with a toothbrush and no gloves.”

Lena and her wives belly laughed as they imagined Lilian’s reaction to that.

Hades added that thought to his to do list then urged the women to follow him around his domain. “I’ve divided the majority of the souls in this place into groups; like those who are greedy and/or selfish. Others, like Lillian and get my one on one attention.” He stopped at a door and waved his hand across it. The partition turned from wood to glass and the souls inside could be seen. “This lot are selfish.” He pointed to the souls inside as he explained “There is a huge pot of soup in the middle of the room but they are all starving… I attached their hands to spoon and elongated their arms so it’s impossible for them to feed themselves. If they eat directly from the boiling pot, they receive severe burns – it adds to their punishment.”

The women watched in horror as the starving souls writhed in agony. 

“What if they finally work together and feed each other?” Cat quietly asked.

Hades looked at Cat and replied “If that happens, the food they share is eating temperature so burns don't occur. Once they’ve learned the required lesson, they are moved onto the Fields…”

The women were distracted by off-key singing getting louder and louder. They watched as a robed figure jiggled and wriggled his way down the path past them. 

“… set fire to the rain….” He screamed as he pointed to the rock ceiling.

Hades huffed “Ignore Charon… he worked out he can use the coins he collects to add songs to his music device… I had to ban him from playing the noise without his ear thingies… he was causing cave-ins.”

The women chuckled as they watched the Ferryman jig his way around Tartarus.

Hades shook his head at the antics of his assistant and stopped at another door. He directed their attention to the huge sign attached to it. ‘Warning!! Do NOT enter… EVER… Not even if Tartarus is freezing over.’

Cat, ever the investigative journalist, couldn’t contain her curiosity. “Who do you have in there? Hitler?”

Hades shivered and sighed “Worse!”

The women and God jumped as the door was suddenly thrown open.

A very tall, dark haired and muscular woman glared at them with her ice blue eyes. Beside her stood a petite, muscular woman with short blonde hair.

The blonde stepped forward, a warm smile on her face. “Hello, I’m Gabrielle.” She rolled her eyes at her companion and added “And Grumpy here is Xena.”

Lena, Cat and Kara picked up their jaws from the floor.

Diana stepped forward and hugged Grumpy. “It’s been too long Xe.”

Xena agreed as she wholeheartedly returned the Amazon’s hug. “How’s your moth-er? Still harassing you about adopting kids?”

Diana laughed as she pulled back from Xena and shrugged. “No, I finally found the loves of my life and we have nine children. Mother is finally pleased with me.”

Xena nearly choked on her exclamation “Nine kids!! You had better hope my mother doesn’t hear about this!!”

Diana laughed and introduced her wives to the Warrior Princess and her Bard.

Diana’s wives wiped the drool off their chins as they sighed “She’s real…”

After chatting for several hours and promises to, often, visit Diana and her now huge family, Xena and Gabrielle returned to their room and Hades just shook his head at the closed door.

Diana looked at Hades and said “Ok, what’s with the warning sign?”

Hades shivered and the look on his face was so disgusted it was comical “Those two have died and been resurrected so often I had to give them ‘frequent dier’ points and rewards… They treat Tartarus as a holiday resort!!... The sign, well, some things just can never be unseen… especially Xena covered in honey being ‘pollinated’ by Gabrielle…” Hades cringed and the shiver down his spine was freezing to those who saw it. “Hence the warning, those two go at it like rabbits.”

Lena, Kara, Cat and Diana laughed so hard they fell over and just continued to laugh. 

Hades just rolled his eyes and patiently waited for them to quieten. 

Charon chose that moment to rock his way back toward his boss and visitors. “Our love ain't water under the bridge….” He belted out in a very reasonable rendition of Adele’s tune. He stopped dead in his tracks (yes, that was bad but...) as he finally realised he had an audience. He was so shocked, he dropped his ‘music device’ causing it to hang from his headphones, which didn’t hold the device for long and the it crashed to the floor…

The crash to the rocks sent the tune on rewind and the wireless speakers to connect - Adele’s voice pounded out the beautiful song, echoing eerily off the cave walls. 

Not one to ever waste an opportunity, Kara held her arm out to Diana, silently asking her to dance. 

Meanwhile, Lena regally offered her hand to her wife and Cat graciously placed her hand on Lena’s. 

The four women elegantly and fluently danced around the cavern, gracefully dodging the rocky outcrops and irritable Hades. 

Charon was ecstatic, he jumped on the spot clapping his hands then ran to tap his boss on his shoulder. “Dance Master?”

Hades removed Charon’s hand off his shoulder, rolled his eyes then pouted “Do NOT tell Kore of this!!” He accepted Charon’s hand and they joined the women dancing around the room.

Some hours later, the tour ended and Hades led his visitors back to his living quarters. He offered them refreshments and happily thanked Diana for offering to assist him. They were soon full of fine food and sipping their favourite beverages. 

Cat sighed as she held her cup to her chest. “This is perfect! I always ask for my coffee to be scalding hot. I may have to change that to ‘as hot as that time I visited Hades in Tartarus’.

Everyone laughed and Hades quipped “Well the publicity wouldn’t hurt my rep.”

“Well after your appearance when my mother last showed up… By the way, thank you again for that - she hasn’t forced herself on us since. As I was saying, I do owe you one. If you’d like some positive publicity, I’m sure we can assist.” She smiled at him and finished with “I am the Queen of all Media, you know.”

Lena laughed as she added “We just have to let the world know Xena and Gabrielle visit often and you’d be able to sell tickets… You’d make a bloody fortune…”

Kara couldn’t resist adding “People would be dying to visit…”

Hades laughed along with the women then stopped his mirth. “All kidding aside, what would you recommend we do?”

Plans were plotted and hatched over the next few hours. None of which included the Warrior Princess and her Bard (they needed peace and quiet after all).

Diana stood from her chair and stretched to release the tension she was feeling. “It is getting late... Now we have settled on our plan we really should head home.”

Kara, Cat and Lena stood and immediately cleaned away their mess (plus a little of Hades’).

Hades’ head hung before he looked up and smiled. “Well thanks for visiting. I hope you do so again… Soon.”

Diana looked to her wives and saw them rolling their eyes at him. “How long is it since you visited the Amazons, Uncle? I mean just to say hello and spend time with us.”

Hades turned his head to the side as he considered the question. He scratched his chin and shook his head. “I don’t recall ever just popping in.”

“Well, if you have time, I’m sure Mother would love to show you around our new city. And, of course, you would have to meet our children, dragons and cats.”

Hades immediately stood taller and tried to hide his smile. “I’ve often thought about getting a dragon to keep me company… Do you think they’d like it here?”

Kara laughed as she placed a hand on Hades’ shoulder “Are you kidding? They would love it… the heat, fire, rocks to play on… We could bring them with us next visit, just to make sure.”

“Brilliant… Wonderful… I’d love that… I would like to go visit you but won’t Polly be upset if I turn up unexpectedly?”

Diana quickly assured him “She will be ecstatic. The only god she truly cannot stand is Ares – mostly because he started those disgusting rumours he is her father…. The only Demi on her ‘no visit’ list would be Hercules… He lied to her - said it was ‘vital and urgent’ he give her girdle to King Eurystheus. Turns out King Eurystheus organised some stupid game with ‘trials’ and Herc was playing it… he won a fortune in gold for finishing twelve ‘challenges’ then he and his friends spent the entire ton of gold in Troy – on alcohol and men.”

Hades laughed at Diana’s explanations as he gracefully accepted her offer of ac-companying them.

******  
Lena Luthor grimaced as she smelt the vomit on her shirt… Yep! Just what a new mother needed to make her feel ‘even more attractive’!! Lena didn’t even hesitate to pull her shirt off and replace it with the one she was carrying. Even though she was walking into the kitchen and her wives were looking at her as if she’d lost her freaking mind.

Lena stomped her way to the coffee machine, thanking all the Gods she could still drink it. How the hell caffeine addicted human women made it through the first year after giving birth, Lena was not certain. Sure, the new mums could drink DECAF but really? DECAF… What was the point?

Lena poured her cup of mana of the Gods and plodded her way around the island bench to sit at the counter beside her wives. “If anyone says ‘good morning’ I will not be accountable for my homicidal thoughts or actions.”

Cat, Kara and Diana were laying half on the counter with their heads covered by their arms. 

Cat opened one eye and muttered “As if I would say something as asinine as that!”

Kara kept her eyes closed “Diana would!! She’s one of those horrible morning people.”

Diana ignored the dig as she sighed “Why will they not sleep?”

Kara snorted as she answered “I blame you for that too! You never grew up having to sleep, we did… YOUR fault!”

Diana rolled her eyes, which was rather pointless as she still had her eyes closed. She grimaced as she contemplated something she never in her very long life thought she ever would. “We may have to ask Mother for help.” She stood up, put on her backpack and made her way to the fridge. 

Lena, Cat and Kara wearily stood, put on their backpacks and moved to help Diana prep breakfast for their small army of children.

A quiet knock on the front door sounded and Kara zoomed to let in their Amazon guards. She quickly returned to the kitchen.

The dozen Amazons tried to be quiet but failed spectacularly. They pushed each other in their rush to get to their tiny Royals, knocking into tables, chairs, walls and walking with the stealth of a stampeding herd of elephants. They whispered insults and commands with more volume than if they’d talked at normal levels.

The Gradanprithor women stared at the silent baby monitor. Then scampered to the door leading to where their insomniac children were laying on the floor (on a gigantic mattress of course). Asleep.

Lena stared at the sleeping babies and facepalmed herself. “Oh my bloody God! It’s too quiet for them at night!”

A stunned Kara questioned “It really can’t be that simple… Can it?”

The women looked around at the Amazon induced chaos then back at their sleeping babies. 

Kara sighed “Maybe it is! And it took us three months of no sleep to work it out…”

The Gradanprithors turned to the front of the house as they noticed the Queen heading in the door. They didn’t even get a chance to greet the woman as a swirling blue vortex appeared and sucked them into it.

******

Lena Luthor grimaced as she was ‘spat’ from the vortex that had so suddenly swallowed her. She gracefully landed on her feet; knees bent to cushion her abrupt re-union with solid ground.

Lena looked beside her, satisfied and relieved to find Diana and Cat landing on their feet as well. She unconsciously snorted as she watched, mesmerised, as Kara (in all her natural dorkiness) bounced off a woman who had been running along the footpath at the time the vortex appeared. 

Lena’s amazement and wonder grew as she watched Kara manically grab at the woman, wrapping her arms around the stranger as they fell toward the ground. 

Kara rolled with the fall, inelegantly managing to roll on top of the woman. Kara’s body lay between the stranger’s legs and her head between the poor stranger’s breasts.

Kara and the woman beneath her took deep breaths as they tried to calm them-selves and work out what the hell had just happened.  
“Well done Sheriff…..” A petite, dark haired and olive-skinned woman sniped as she walked closer to the new arrivals…. “With that innovative way of welcoming people, I’m sure our little town will become quite popular.”

Lena, Diana and Cat laughed outright, whilst Kara tried valiantly to unwrap herself from the blushing and fidgeting Sheriff.  
Kara profusely apologised as she wriggled against the Sheriff “I am so sorry….” Nose rubbed against Miss Swan’s peaked nipples. “I’m trying not to touch you but I’m just making things harder.”

The four women not on the ground laughed at the blonde’s, unintentionally, ribald comment.

“Kara dear, Chinese finger trap.” Cat helpfully suggested.

The horizontal blonde, Kara, sobbed “I don’t understand Cat… Oh the more you move…” Kara stopped wriggling and very slowly peeled herself off the Sheriff as she dramatically and in slow motion stood up. Once standing and in control of her panic, she held her hand out for the woman still on the ground. 

The Sheriff shook her head, smiled wryly then accepted the offer of assistance and in short order was standing next to Kara. 

“So, Kara, looking for another wife, are you?” Diana quipped. “My mother was right about you wanting a harem.”

Lena crossed her arms and glared at Kara. “How is it that you trip, land on a beautiful woman, cop a very long feel and get away without being slapped? Is this a super power?”

Kara gaped like a wide mouthed fish as she looked from her new blonde friend to her dark-haired wives. In the end she just shrugged and shook her head. She looked at the blonde Sheriff and sighed “I truly am sorry for all the non-consensual touchy feely stuff.”

The law enforcement officer laughed as she touched the new woman’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it… I know it was accidental. I’m just happy you’re gorgeous and female….” She grimaced as she added “God forbid someone like Killian Jones landed on me like that!!”

Before anyone could ask who the Jones person was the, initially, grouchy olive-skinned woman stepped forward and grinned at the visitors. “Good morning, I’m Regina... Welcome to our town, please forgive me if I’m not as welcoming as our Sheriff is.” 

Even Kara and the Sheriff laughed along with the others.

The police officer held out her hand to Kara and shook her head. “I think we’re friends now, so call me Emma.”

Kara snorted and took the offered hand. “Kara.” Kara grimaced as her stomach started to rumble. “Sorry, I skipped breakfast.”

Emma grimaced as her stomach answered Kara’s. “Me too… Come on Granny’s isn’t far and her Lumberjack breakfast is the best!”

The others watched as the blonde pair practically skipped down the street leaving a trail of drool behind them. 

Cat looked at Regina and shook her head. “Please forgive Kara’s manners. Even the thought of food turns her into a barbarian… I’m Cat by the way.”

Regina snorted as she nodded to Cat. “As you can see, the same can be said for Emma.”

Diana and Lena introduced themselves to Regina as the women turned to follow the distant blondes. 

Regina fell in beside Cat as they walked down the path toward Granny’s. “So, what brings you ladies to our town… and I don’t mean the vortex.”

Cat smiled at the woman and shrugged. “I think I’m safe in saying none of us has the faintest idea. We were in the kitchen trying to organise our chil…”

All three visitors stopped as still as statues as they suddenly realised where they were. Their eyes widened as they yelled as one “Oh my Gods! The children!”

Before panic could set in, there was a resounding trumpet sound and a scroll appeared in front of Diana’s face. Diana blew away the residual grey smoke before she reached for the scroll and opened it. Without thinking, she automatically read the message out loud “Your babies are fine!! No matter how long your stay is here, you will return at the same time you left home. Enjoy the break! Love Aunty D.”

The three visiting mothers sighed with relief. 

The fourth woman joined the sigh, she was also a mum and instinctively knew the terror the others were feeling.

The women were pulled from their shared moment by a loud voice screaming “OUTSIDERS!! WE’RE ALL GUNNA DIE!!! OUTSIDERS!!!”

Regina rolled her eyes as the overly dramatic dwarf ran past them, manically flap-ping his arms around his head as he continued with his yelling. The Mayor turned to the women and grimaced “I apologise for the noise and in advance for the moronic residents of this town. He isn’t even the village idiot!” As she looked further past the fleeing dwarf, she raised her hand to her face and pinched the bridge of her nose. “And speaking of idiots…”

A small mob ran toward the visitors, leading the charge was a tall sandy haired man, with his sword unsheathed, and a woman with dark hair (in a pixie cut) carrying a bow and arrows.

Lena, Cat, Diana and Regina stood shoulder to shoulder, their hands empty of weapons but unencumbered and ready to defend themselves if required.

Kara and Emma rushed past the town mob and slid to a standstill beside Lena and Co.

Emma stepped forward her hand in front of her as she tried to calm down the crowd. “David, put that thing away. You too M&M!”

The group came to a steady stop, with David and Mary Margaret in front of the them.

M&M puffed out her chest and huffed “Emma… Princess. How do we know they aren’t here to kill us all?”

Emma and Regina both rolled their eyes.

The Gradanprithor women collectively raised an eyebrow each as they snorted at the pair Regina had dubbed (accurately it would seem) as ‘idiots’.

Emma stood her ground and glared at the entire group. “Because I’m telling you we can trust them.” She held up her hand to stop the complaints and arguments before they successfully commenced. “You all know I can tell so just turn around and get on with whatever you should be doing!”

Before anyone could comment, an 11-year-old ran up to and around to the mob. “Ma!” he yelled as he wrapped his arms around Emma’s waist and held his face against her stomach. He pulled his face away from his birth mother and glared be-hind her. He screamed at the visitors “Don’t get close to her! She’s the Evil Queen!”

Regina grimaced, minutely, as she took a breath. 

Kara, Diana, Cat and Lena looked at Regina, all noticing the pain etched on the woman’s face and in her subtle physical indicators.

Henry continued his rant “She’s Evil and she’ll kill you all. It’s what she does!”

Emma stepped away from the boy and gently reprimanded him “Henry, don’t talk about your mother like that.”

The four visitors looked at each other and mouthed “Mother?” before smirking and looking back at the action.

“She’s NOT my mother, you are!”

Emma closed her eyes and wished she had parenting skills to call on. “If I hear you say that again I will ground you until you’re 30 and you will never look at that stupid book again. Do you understand me?”

“But Ma…”

Emma gritted her teeth and continued “Henry, you will show your mother respect or you will be punished. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?” Emma wasn’t yelling but her voice projected well and her anger at the boy’s behaviour was very apparent in her tone.

Regina hid her astonishment at Emma reprimanding their son to all but the visitors – they saw the way the Mayor’s eyes glistened and shone with unshed tears.

“Yes Ma.” The boy shuffled his feet as he stopped himself from looking at his mother.

“Emma you can’t seriously want to punish him for stating the truth. Regina is evil and has tried to kill us all, multiple times. I saw the bodies of the people she murdered, just because they gave me shelter. She killed my father and took my crown. I should be Queen, not her! She is evil and has to be punished.”

“Mary Margaret, stop rehashing things that happened in another bloody land!! Regina has done nothing but good things for this town and its people so shut up and get over yourself.”

Cat nodded her head as she muttered “No wonder the boy is so obnoxious, she’s been grooming him.”

Lena nodded her agreement of Cat’s observation then snorted as she looked at Regina. “You tried to kill them? Multiple times?”

Regina shrugged and scoffed “Once you have listened to her blather on for more than 10 minutes, you'll want to as well.” Regina drew in a breath as she ignored the comments resulting from her dig at the female idiot. She looked at the visitors again, thinking to herself ‘they came via a vortex, not through the boundary so they know of magic’ then bit the bullet. “We’re originally from the land this world bases fairy tales in... Meet Snow White, Prince Charming and their daughter Emma.” She motioned to the gathering “Everyone here, except for Henry, are Fairy Tale characters. Almost thirty years ago, I enacted a curse forcibly moving them from our home to the land ‘without magic’. The curse is now broken, thanks to Sheriff Swan as she is also ‘the saviour’. Once the curse broke, everyone remembered who they originally were.”

Lena looked from David, Snow White and then settled her gaze on Regina. She burst into derogatory laughter. “You don’t strike me as incompetent but if you tried to kill them you must be.”

Regina’s bristles flexed as she glared at the stranger. “I beg your pardon!!”

Lena took a step forward and stared at the Queen. “They are still alive and you brought them from a time with sickness, high mortality rates for children, famine, lack of education and daily deaths to a place with medicine, food, jobs, plumbing, electricity, schools and long lives? Wow, you are SO bad!”

Regina raised her eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. She was confused – was she being insulted or complimented?

Lena glared at Henry and the mob facing her. “My mother was true evil. She murdered my brothers and father. She killed and tortured hundreds of innocent people because they were different to her view of ‘normal’. She tortured and physically abused me from the time I was four years old. She was true Evil…” Lena looked at the boy and asked “Has your mother ever starved or beaten you and/or locked you in a small box even if you weren’t naughty?”

“No!!” Henry exclaimed. “She would never hurt me…” He looked at Regina as he viciously wiped the tears from his face. “But the book and Gramma say you’re evil…”

Lena moved forward slowly and lowered her stance so she could look him in the eye. “Books never tell the whole truth. Only the victors get to write history so history is always nice to them. Who wrote this book you keep referring to?”

The boy looked around as if asking the others for an answer. “Nobody knows… It just appeared out of thin air one day. It has stories about everyone in town in it.”

“Has everyone read it? Can you confirm the stories are all 100% accurate?”

Henry shook his head. “Only my family have read it.”

David spoke up “Well, it did miss quite a bit about me… Like what happened to my father.”

Regina stared into David’s eyes and nodded slightly in thanks.

David smiled genuinely as he returned Regina’s gesture.

Emma gently prodded Henry in the side. 

The boy took the hint eagerly and flew to his mother. He grabbed onto her waist and sobbed into her stomach. “I’m sorry… I’m so confused…” He sobbed harder as he felt her hold him closer and kiss his head. Henry cried into his mother’s chest. “Heroes are always good and villains bad… Everyone calls you a villain but you never hurt me?”

Regina contentedly pulled her son a little closer before sighing. “Unfortunately, real life is never that black and white, my sweet boy. No matter what anyone tells you, always remember I love you Henry. You will always be my Little Prince and I will protect you with my life, for the rest of my life.”

Henry sniffed and whispered “I’m sorry I was horrible. I love you Mum.”

David sensed Snow taking a breath to speak so he quickly swung her around to face the crowd. He said in his most Princely/deputy Sheriff voice “Show’s over everyone, back to what you were doing.” He practically dragged his wife after the others.

Muttering and mumbling was heard as the gossip loving group slowly dispersed, leaving the visitors and Royals standing on the side of the road. 

“Just who are you people?” Someone finally asked. 

Kara smiled brightly and beamed her positivity outward. “I’m Kara Danvers and these gorgeous ladies are my wives Lena Luthor, Cat Grant and Diana Prince.”

“OMG!!! No Way!!” Henry screamed. “But you’re….” He feinted.

Regina grabbed her son, with assistance from Emma, before he hit the ground. 

Henry regained his senses as his mothers were in the process of working out (ie bickering) who was going to carry him to a comfortable place to recover. Henry shook off his mothers and stared adoringly at Kara. “You’re really here!! Mums look! Supergirl! She’s a person not just a comic book character!” Henry’s attention then switched to Diana. “Holy Moley! Supergirl AND Wonder Woman. OMG!” 

Regina calmly reminded her son to breathe and smiled adoringly at him as he did so. 

Cat leant forward slightly to ask Emma and Regina “Is this place always so dramatic?”

Emma chuckled and replied “Only sometimes, like when superheroes from another world decide to visit!” 

Regina burst into a full belly laugh as she gently put her hand on Cat’s shoulder. “Oh my dear Cat… It’s usually so much worse than this! You missed out on the family feuding, back stabbing politics, wraiths, trolls and ogre wars.”

Cat cringed and side eyed Regina “I think I’ll be happy missing the trolls and ogres.”

Both Emma and Regina nodded in agreement “Smart move.”

Regina looked to Cat and Lena as her son drooled over Kara and Diana. “So, you both married Supergirl and Wonder Woman. Congratulations.”

Lena grinned at Regina and raised her eyebrows “So you’re the supposed Evil Queen…”

Regina rolled her eyes and gave Lena her best Evil Queen glare. 

Lena’s smirk widened as she continued to stir the Queen. “Fairest of them all eh?...”

Regina scoffed and tried to ignore her.

“Vain much?”

Regina closed her eyes and pinched her nose. “I am beginning to regret welcoming you.”

Lena laughed and shoulder bumped Regina “I’ve seen your competition. Trust me, I know that’s not what happened. I’d love to hear the truth one day.”

Regina was shocked and it showed as she turned her eyes to look at Lena. She stared into the sincere eyes of the stranger and saw someone who may possibly understand what she had been through. Regina shook herself out of the stare and turned her attention back to her son. “Henry!!” she gasped as she saw the child and Emma with their heroes. “Henry! Stop encouraging your mother to stand on Kara’s little fingers and stop taking pictures of Diana – did you even ask if it was OK?”

Henry quickly held his finger on the button of his phone’s camera app, ensuring he another burst of photos. “BUT mum, it was Kara’s idea! And I did ask Diana’s per-mission!! I’m not a perv!”

Regina hurried to Henry’s side and took his phone off him. She muttered “Honestly, it’s hard to pick which one is the child!” She looked at her son and snapped “We’ll talk later young man and you will explain to me exactly how you know what a perv is!”

Henry made to complain but the finger held up in the universal motherly ‘stop that this instant’ position made him hold his tongue and cross his arms, whilst pouting. 

Lena and Cat laughed as they watched Regina ignore Henry and try to talk Emma down from Kara’s finger tips.

“BUT Regina, it was Kara’s idea and this is bloody brilliant. It’s like I’m flying.”

“I can really take you flying…” Kara suggested. 

Emma fell to the ground, immediately jumped to her feet and gaped at the blonde. “Seriously?”

Kara nodded eagerly and side hugged the blonde before taking off into the vast blue sky.

Regina and Henry stared disbelievingly into the distance before Regina firmly stated “No Henry…. Just NO.”

Cat, Diana and Lena continued to laugh as they followed the very serious Regina dragging her borderline hysterical son down the street away from where Kara and Emma had left. 

As he heard Emma screaming with excitement as Kara flew her in death defying loops, Henry yelled louder, begging his mother to let him go with his birth mother.

Lena, Diana and Cat held hands as they sedately followed Regina and her son. 

Lena sighed “They almost make our family look normal.”

Cat chuckled as she agreed. “Should we tell Regina we can fly as well?”

Diana watched the crying boy endeavouring to change his mother’s mind about him flying and laughed along with her wives. “No…. That is probably oversharing… Best to save that for later.”

Cat and Lena nodded their agreement as they sped up. They’d spotted the ‘overly dramatic dwarf’ and his cronies 'inconspicuously' meandering toward the Queen and her sobbing son.

**

Granny determinedly strutted toward the cubicles holding the Enchanted Forest Royals and their visitors. She looked down at Henry (who was still cleaning the tears from his face) before heroically standing in front of the Queen “What’s up your nose boy?”

Henry summarised why he was upset.

Granny continued to glare at Regina as she asked the Queen. “You stopped him from flying around with this pair of imbeciles?”

Regina’s fur visibly stood up as she sneered at the Werewolf, then nodded.

“Good.” She looked at Henry and sternly said “Listen to your mother… The Queen, not the Princess… She’s making sure you don’t get hurt.” With that, she shook her head at Emma before turning to the others in the shop. “Regina did not abuse Henry! She loves him! Stop harassing her or I will use you for target practice!” She turned her grandmotherly glare to Grumpy, waited until he started fidgeting (Nannas with crossbows always seem to do that) before smiling smugly as she returned to her kitchen.

Lena gently used her shoulder to nudge Regina’s. “Do you always get these sorts of accusations thrown at you?”

Regina didn’t look at Lena, she just shrugged and tried to hide the pain the comments caused. At least Granny protected her. Regina was confused as to why that happened (because Emma was the only one to have done so previously) but it felt good.

Lena leaned closer to Regina and asked, quite loudly “Want me to hold the ring leader so Granny can have a cleaner shot at him?”

Regina snorted then seriously considered the offer.

Lena looked Grumpy in the eye and placed a disdainful look on her face. She silently dared him to say anything negative about the woman next to her. She smiled as the dwarf huffed then left the building. 

Kara grimaced as she guiltily apologised to the Mayor. “I’m really sorry Regina. I should never…”

Regina cut Kara’s apology off and firmly stated “You offered an adult the experience of a life time. You have nothing to apologise for.”

Emma took a breath and started opening her mouth to talk.

Regina stopped her as well. “Miss Swan, you did nothing wrong either…” She looked at Henry and sighed “I may have overreacted somewhat… I believe I was scared Henry would get hurt” she looked Henry in the eye then continued “and that would kill me, very painfully.” She continued after looking Kara in the eye. “I apologise Kara, for giving the impression I didn’t trust you not to drop my son.”

Kara beamed a smile at Regina “You don’t know me so you shouldn’t have trusted me with Henry… Yet… Will you consider flying with me and Henry, after you get to know me better?”

Regina looked at Henry’s silently pleading face and rolled her eyes. “Yes… I will consider it!”

Henry leapt into his mother’s lap, hugging and kissing her enthusiastically. “You’re the best!” he sighed contentedly.

Regina snorted before hamming up her retort. “That would’ve been more believable had I not just witnessed your fangirling over Supergirl and Wonder Woman!”

The group laughed and Henry didn’t stop smiling, simply because he had his mum back in his life.

Emma joked “Hello Ms Pot! I’ve seen you snatching Henry’s comics so you can read them first.” Emma looked around the table to emphasise her stage whisper “She sneaks the Supergirl, Wonder Woman and Huntress ones first.”

Regina rolled her eyes but her smile stayed firmly in place. Everyone took note she didn’t dare try to deny Emma’s statement. “I can’t help enjoying stories with strong female characters!”

“With strong, well-defined bodies…” Emma drooled then dodged the Mayor’s elbow as it headed toward her ribs. Emma contained her mirth as she threw Snow’s words at the dark-haired mother of her son. “Regina, surely you can’t punish me for stating the truth.” 

Regina choked back her laughter as she looked at the table, somewhat shame-faced. “Actually, no I can’t. Because it is true!” She grinned unrepentantly at Emma.

Cat thumped (non to gently) Emma’s shoulder as she playfully protested “Hey, you’re drooling over my wives!”

Emma turned fully to Cat and sighed “I really should hate you Cat, you scored not one or two but three of the most gorgeous women in any known world.”

Cat grinned at her wives, her smile growing wider and wider. “That I did!”

The conversation was cut short by Ruby and another waitress bringing the first loads of food to the table. The pair returned twice more before everyone was served. Ruby then accepted the invitation to join the group.

“So, what brings you lot to Storybrooke?” Ruby asked.

Kara finally got a clue and smacked her hand over her mouth. “OH. MY. RAO!”

Cat was watching her wife’s antics and questioned “Kara what have you done?”

Kara looked at her wives, then Regina, Emma and Co. “I think I accidentally brought us here!” 

Lena, Diana and Cat raised their eye brows and half rolled their eyes at Kara. They all suspected she’d believe she was somehow behind their sudden trip.

“I didn’t’ realise straight away but Emma Swan, Regina Mills and Storybrooke – it all makes sense now! I was watching Once Upon a Time and getting really cranky with the way the writers treated the characters! Like who would believe Emma would end up married to Hook – he’s such an abusive sleaze-bag!”

Emma tried not to vomit at the thought of being intimate with Hook, aka Killian Jones. She mostly succeeded. 

Kara continued her rant. “And nobody believing Regina just needed someone to believe in and love her!! That just boiled by blood.” She turned to Lena “It reminded me of what happened with you.” Kara kissed Lena’s hand and Lena barely even blushed at the PDA.

Kara pulled away from Lena, shook her head then continued her narrative. “Those darned writers set up Regina and Emma to become ‘Gal Pals’ then ripped them apart using beards!” She caught the eye of all the women at the table “Honestly! Beards! How rude is that?”

Lena, Diana and Cat nodded their agreement of Kara’s outburst but the meaning of the ‘Gal Pals’ label was missed by the others. 

Diana grinned at her wife and chuckled “Kara, I really do not think you being angry with TV Series writers would send us here.”

Kara huffed, she was sure she was correct, however couldn't do anything but smile lovingly at the Amazon Princess.

“What do you mean you were watching Once Upon a Time?” Henry asked, unintentionally breaking the eye sex between the superheroes.

Kara coughed to clear her head before she clarified her comment. “Where we come from, there is a series on TV with all of you as the main characters.” She gave a quick rundown of the plot lines and the group whined about at some of the lame things their OUAT counterparts were made do by the evil Authors.

Henry smiled as he summarised “So you lot are comic book characters in our world and in yours we are characters on TV.” He looked at his new bestie, Kara, and asked “Do you know Superman, Batman and the Flash?”

Kara laughed “Superman is my baby cousin and I used to change his diapers! Batman is my mentor and both of them are God Fathers for our children. Flash is in on another Earth but I’ve worked with him a few times.”

Henry whooped “That is so COOL!”

Regina looked at her watch and frowned “I hate to break this up but it’s getting late and we really should be getting Henry home.”

Henry looked at the table top as he nervously fidgeted with a fork. “Can I come home with you mum? Please. I miss you.” 

Regina let out a quiet sob as she grabbed her son to her chest and lovingly kissed his forehead. “That would be lovely, my Prince.” Regina looked at the visitors and shyly stated “You four are more than welcome to stay with us. We have plenty of room.”

Lena non-verbally checked with her wives then warmly accepted the offer. “Thank you, Regina. That’s very hospitable of you.”

“I think I prefer Emma’s version of hospitable.” Diana stated, with a very wide smirk. The laughter was loud and boisterous and continued as the group left the diner. 

As they turned toward the mansion, Regina watched the interactions between Henry, the visitors and Emma. She realised (and finally acknowledged) she liked the warm feeling seeing the group so happy gave her. Moving to walk beside Emma, Regina nudged the blonde’s arm and mock sniped “You’d better come with us… My neighbours will only be calling you to report I’m torturing them, so it’ll save you a trip.” 

Emma’s smile tripled at the Mayor’s invitation and she quickly hugged the prickly brunette before running to join Henry and Kara. The three raced toward Mifflin Street. 

Regina was still stunned by the hug from Emma, so she startled when Cat stopped next to her. 

Cat asked the Mayor “Doesn’t take much to make her happy?”

Regina snorted and shook her head.

Cat started to walk again and subtly encouraged Regina to automatically do the same. “Kara’s the same… We ran an experiment on her to see what difference smiling and giving her a kiss goodbye did for her day compared to all of us rushing out the door with just a ‘see you later’ … Needless to say the smile and kiss kept her ecstatic until she was home again.”

Regina raised her eyebrow as she looked Cat in the eye. “You experiment on your wife?... I’m impressed!” 

Cat grinned and polished the back of her fingernails on her very expensive tailored jacket.

Regina contemplated the idea of sharing information (it was a foreign concept for her after all) with Cat before doing so. “I’ve noticed if I ask Emma dine with us, she is less argumentative for the rest of the week – even with her parents…” Regina tilted her head as she thought out loud “Maybe I should stop asking her to stay… After all, anything annoying Snow is a bonus…”

Cat laughed and gently smacked Regina’s shoulder “Keep enjoying less Argumentative Emma yourself and encourage Emma to spend more time with Snow, she’ll soon get sick of the fool. A win/win surely?”

Regina choked as she laughed so hard, she nearly swallowed her tongue. She nodded her thanks to Cat – the media queen had thumped Regina’s back in an at-tempt to help with the choking thing. “And they call me ‘evil’?” She looked at Cat and smirked like the Queen she was. “I do like the way you think.”

Cat preened “Of course you do Your Majesty… I am full of sage advice and fantastic ideas.”

Regina shook her head at Cat’s modesty and continued to laugh with the woman.

Walking behind Regina and Cat, Lena and Diana side hugged and shared tender kisses whilst trying not to eavesdrop. The pair shared raised eyebrows and head-shakes at the obliviousness Regina was showing in regard to her feelings for Emma. 

Once they arrived at the Mayor’s mansion, Henry was sent for a shower and to pre-pare for bed whilst the visitors (including Emma) were shown to their rooms to do the same.

After Henry was tucked in and bid goodnight by all, the adults confessed to being exhausted and unanimously agreed to leave making plans for getting Gradanprithor family home until the next day. 

Regina fell asleep with a smile plastered to her face as she recalled the quality time spent with her son and the willing hugs she’d received from him. She tried to ignore the warmth she felt as she ruminated Emma, Granny and the Gradanprithors protecting her from the crowd led by Grumpy and Snow. Mostly she tried not to think of the feelings Emma’s hug had brought to the surface. Feelings she hadn’t felt for anyone but Daniel. She quickly fell asleep and instead of her usual nightmares (with Cora in a leading role) she dreamed of something she’d never had before - people caring about her.

****

For days, the women endeavoured to open a portal to the superheroes’ world, to no avail. Realising that trying to force their trip home would not do anything but stress everyone unnecessarily, the women from National City accepted their stay may be longer than expected. 

****

Regina looked across the room, smiling at the sight before her. 

The TV was on and American Pickers was playing, with the sound on low. 

Diana was laying on the floor, pillows spread everywhere around and under her, with her wives laying beside and on her. Diana spotted the Queen looking at her and sighed contentedly as Lena snuggled into her right side, Kara doing the same to her left side, whilst Cat was belly to belly with the Amazon. “They all had difficult childhoods and are subject to nightmares… Particularly Lena and Kara. They sleep better if we are touching…”

Regina nodded knowingly, she didn’t usually sleep well either.

Diana smirked at her new friend and added “I don’t have to sleep, so I just enjoy having them close… I waited thousands of years for this and I don’t want to miss a second of the time I now have with my loves.”

Regina chuckled as she said “For someone who is supposedly a tough as steel, take no prisoners-warrior woman that was incredibly romantic.”

Diana raised her eyebrow and raised her upper lip in a sneer. “I find it degrading to be insulted by a supposed Evil Queen who loves watching animated movies with her son and is currently being drooled on by that son and his birth mother.”

Regina groaned as she checked and yep, Emma and Henry were both drooling rivers onto her shoulder and thigh. She resignedly shook her head and returned her attention to the woman laying on the floor. She huffed in a superior tone of voice “Shrek is not just an animated movie! It is a classic story of good vs evil where evil is not as bad as everyone makes out.”

Diana snorted loudly, almost waking Cat. “Ahhhaa… Pretty sure I heard you laughing when he talked about Ogres being like onions.”

Regina tried hard not to laugh, again. “Yes, well… If you had ever seen a real ogre, you would realise that’s funny because they actually smell like rotten onions. And they do break wind, usually as they are running after you.”

Diana laughed as softy as she could “Truly?”

Regina laughed along with the Amazon. “Truly… It’s really hard to take them seriously when they’re chasing you, it’s like … ‘stop’ fart ‘running’ fart ‘you’ fart ‘are’ fart ‘my breakfast’ fart fart.”

Diana gave up trying to be quiet as she imagined the ogres catching people be-cause they couldn’t run due to laughter induced stomach cramps. It really brought a new meaning to dying from laughing too much. “So ogres invented chemical war-fare?”

Regina laughed so hard she snorted. In a regal manner of course. “They most certainly did… Calling diarrhoea the ‘runs’ was created with ogres in mind.” Regina didn’t elaborate further.

Diana was horrified. “No!” 

Regina nodded whilst cringing. “I’m afraid so…”

Emma muttered something like ‘donuts’ in her sleep, distracting the two non-sleeping women from the diarrhetic ogres. The blonde was settled on the lounge with her head in the Queen’s lap.

Regina ran her fingers through the Sheriff’s hair, settling the blonde’s sleep. Regina moved her shoulders slightly, moving Henry into a more comfortable spot for her. He had his head on her chest and his arm around her stomach. 

Diana smiled at the Queen and her family. “You really should try to get some sleep… we will all be here in the morning.”

Regina closed her eyes, admitting to herself the Amazon had several good points. She did need sleep and sleep was difficult to obtain when you fear the love you’ve found will have disappeared when you awaken. She opened her eyes and muttered “Thank you, I believe you will be.”

Diana smiled at the compliment and closed her eyes to meditate.

Regina was asleep within 10 minutes. A smile still on her face.

****

Lena lay on the lounge, her attention fully on the game console in her hands. 

“Morning Lena, what game are you playing?” A yawning Henry asked as he entered the room and casually flopped on the floor close to Lena’s shoulder. 

“Pokemon X.” she turned her body and screen so the boy could watch what was happening in the game. 

Henry was captivated by the characters, of course but was distracted when his stomach growled quite loudly. “Where is everyone?”

“Cat refuses to get out of bed until food is ready or the sun is up properly. The others have gone to Granny’s to bring home sustenance. They shouldn’t be much longer.”

“’kay.” Henry yawned again. He watched the game, asking questions regarding battle strategies and what the characters were doing. By the time the others returned home, Henry was playing the game, with Lena sitting beside him, guiding his moves when required. 

Once breakfast was quickly consumed, Henry obtained permission from Lena then ran to keep playing her game. 

Emma followed him into the lounge room and was quickly enthralled with Pokemon and offering him not so brilliant battle advice. 

Cat sighed. She lay the prehistoic phone borrowed from Emma on the table “Sorry Henry, the console and games aren’t available in this world.”

Lena shrugged and said “I’ll leave this one for you and get another when we get home.”

“That’s very generous, but let me have a look at this first.” Regina took the game unit from a very uncooperative Emma. Read as, Emma has very long arms and an eye rolling Regina had to magic the console away from her.

Regina closed her eyes and studied the machine with her magic. She held Lena’s machine in her right hand and ‘starburst’ open her left hand. A copy of the unit appeared in her left hand. She passed the copy to Lena and asked the woman to check if it worked correctly.

Lena smiled as she removed the game cartridge, inspected it then replaced it in the game unit. She quickly set the game into motion and was soon handing it to Henry for him to continue using. “Looks perfect.”

Henry stopped playing, possibly because of the tears falling onto his face and Emma’s head moving between his and the game. 

“Oh for goodness sake Emma!!! Stop crying all over Henry’s face! Here!” Regina handed over another machine to the Sheriff.

Emma flew off the couch, hugged the Mayor then set up long term residence in a nearby one seater lounge. 

Henry smiled widely at his mother as wiped Emma’s tears off his face, using his sleeve. “Thanks mum. But you’d better make another one for you… You can sit next to me and I’ll help you… If you’d like.”

Regina’s smile was radiant as she flicked her fingers, then sat next to her son with her own game unit.

Not long later, a white board appeared in the corner of the room, with Pokemon battle moves ‘XY what beats what’ chart neatly written on it. 

Not long after that, a poster of all Pokemon available up to XY was proudly dis-played on the left side of the whiteboard.

Not long after that, discussions were held regarding the cartoon series available on DVD…

Soon after that, the episodes of the Pokemon cartoon series were playing on the TV as the ONE child and SIX adults played the game as they watched Ash bumble his way through being repeatedly electrocuted by Pikachu…

Emma looked from her phone as she checked the time. “Hey Regina, can we like skip work and school today? I’m feeling a little Pokemon Fevered.”

Henry laughed at his birth mother as his mum rolled her eyes and ignored the Sheriff. “Ma!! It’s Saturday.”

Emma cheered before she groaned at Ash’s antics on the TV. “Why is he doing that?”

The room was silent. Nobody could answer her.

****

Lena and Cat quietly studied Regina’s office, silently admiring the style and tidiness of the room. They had decided to accompany the Mayor to work, mostly because they were bored and were looking for something to keep them occupied. For that reason, Kara and Diana had tagged along with Emma, to assist with Sheriffing duties. 

Regina was sitting at her desk muttering and groaning at her computer.

Lena wandered over and looked over the Mayor’s shoulder. “Oh my bloody good-ness!! How do you get anything finished working with this dinosaur?”

Regina looked up at Lena and shook her head. “What?”

Lena frowned, horrified at the Mayor’s cluelessness. “This thing is so old it barely starts without a kick and a stick of dynamite.” Lena grabbed her backpack and pulled out one of her many laptops and tablets. She elbowed Regina out of her mayoral seat and commenced upgrading the computer system from out of the dark ages. Gadgets and hardware galore were pulled from her backpack and set up around the room.

Regina started out a little peeved at the insults regarding her computer but as Le-na’s work progressed, she widened her eyes in wonder. “Why is that finishing tasks so quickly?”

“Your hardware, internet and intranet are now the best in the world. I’ve organised to have other departments like the Sheriff and government offices connected to yours. We probably should upgrade their devices to laptops and tablets as well.”

Regina leapt at the offer of help. “That would be fantastic but I really don’t want to take advantage of you.”

Lena laughed as she replied “Oh please! You’ve housed and fed us for ages now, besides I need something to keep me busy. You’ll be doing me a favour by keeping me out of mischief.”

Regina smiled as she shrugged, “Detailed instructions on how to use it would be much appreciated…”

Cat had been occupied on her mobile phone and she swore quietly at the device. “Lena, be a dear and go all out Luthor on these useless things!”

Lena gushed at her wife “Really?”

Cat looked at Regina and offered her an out. “Would you mind if we update these as well? We can set up a social network so anyone in the town can be instantly ad-vised of emergencies and upcoming events.”

Regina was instantly interested “So we can fire Grumpy as town cryer?”

Cat chuckled as she nodded “Most definitely. The information sent will be from you or the Sheriff, so it will be accurate.”

Regina was all in… “In that case, what do you need from me?”

Over the next few days, Lena, Cat and Regina worked together to modernise the town’s computer and communication systems. The residents of the town received one free ‘smart’ phone per family and were able to purchase extras if they wished. The hospital even got digitised patient files and upgraded investigative machinery.

Unfortunately, there was a deadly mishap with the upgrade of the medical devices. Dr Whale tried to save his ancient equipment from the rubbish heap… just as Lena’s tribute to dynamite exploded. The blast blew the stupid man (and his obsession with his dead brother) all over the paddock. 

Lena was distraught at killing the doctor until Regina explained exactly who he had been (Dr Frankenstein) and the many experiments he had conducted on innocent people. 

Regina reluctantly admitted she couldn’t think of any valid reason the curse had placed him in a position of power and accessibility to medical equipment and patients. 

Dr Whale was quickly replaced by a lady called Michaela Quinn who had been a medicine woman in another realm. She settled into the role of town Doctor remark-ably well and even Grumpy liked her.

****

“Oh my God!!!” Emma exclaimed, her breathing ragged as she headed to hyperventilation.

Regina assisted Emma to sit in the lounge, then guided the blonde’s head toward her (Emma’s) knees. 

Diana tilted her head as she stared at Emma and took in the Sheriff’s reaction to her previous statement. “My mother reacted in exactly the same way after we gave birth. She muttered something about it not being real until then.”

Emma tried to breathe more regularly as she huffed out “No bloody wonder!”

Regina shook her head as she rubbed Emma’s lower back. She looked at the Gradanprithor women, disbelief on her face. “Nine children! When you mentioned them before, I did not expect that many.”

Lena shrugged as she grinned widely and briefly explained her unexpected marriage and pregnancies - minus the gaining of super powers by her and Cat.

Regina chuckled at the Amazon’s fortuitous mistake then asked “Do you have photos?”

Kara already had the album out of her backpack and was moving to sit between Emma and Regina. Once seated, Kara explained “So, we have four sets of identical twins and Carter. He’s thanks to Cat… We all adore him and he’s a wonderful big brother!” She turned to the first page. “That’s Carter with my birth twins….” She turned the pages slowly so the Mayor and Sheriff could take a good look at the children. “That’s him with Cat’s birth twins.” More pages turning… “Carter and Diana’s birth twins…” more turning pages “And him with Lena’s birth twins.” 

Again, more pages turned. “Carter with all the sets of twins.” More pages flicked forward. “Carter hanging onto my birth twins as they floated off the floor… Carter helping the Royal Guards chase Diana’s birth babies as they flew out the window…” 

Regina laughed so hard she couldn’t even pretend to be regal.

Emma had just started to breathe properly when Regina started laughing… She just had to join her Boss’ mirth at the horrified look on the six guards’ faces and lost her breath again. 

The Gradanprithor mothers all looked through their personal albums, smiles on their faces as they stared adoringly at their beautiful offspring.

****

Several weeks after arriving in Storybrooke, Lena yawned as she silently walked down the stairs and to the kitchen area. She grinned as she saw Cat and Regina moving around each other as they prepared a veritable feast.

“Morning.” Lena sighed as she kissed her wife’s lips and nodded to Regina.

Cat readily accepted the kiss as she pointed to the bench near the sink “Coffee is over there.”

Lena smiled in appreciation as she moved to fill her cup. “Why are you both up so early? It’s barely 430am.”

Regina shrugged and replied “I’m usually up by now. I’ve just been staying in my room until a reasonable hour.” She kept on scraping scrambled eggs onto the serving platter as she spoke.

Cat side hugged her wife and muttered “You know very well I’m up well by now eve-ry morning…. Were you being a 'not so subtle sticky beak' Mrs Luthor?”

Lena huffed and grinned “Well I can’t just waltz up to Regina and say ‘morning Regi, ‘tis a grand looking spread ya laid out! Whatya doing up so early’. Now can I?”

Regina burst into laughter, mainly because of the cheeky Irish lilt to Lena’s voice. She then glared at Lena “Call me Regi again and you’ll meet the Evil Queen!”

Lena stood straighter and her eyes glinted with excitement. “Cool. I love most of her outfits!” Lena reconsidered her statement “Not the outlandish ones with the feathery/fluffy things hanging off but the leather pants with the long jackets….” Lena stopped talking as she went to her happy place. That extra special and very safe place where anything is possible.

Cat shook her head as she watched her wife disappear into her head. She looked at Regina and assured her “She isn’t objectifying you; she’s probably imagining us in outfits like your old ones.” She grinned at the amused snort the ex-Queen delivered then added “She’s a certified genius so she’s very likely adding teck to the clothing, making it stronger, more comfortable and able to display data about the environ-ment and your life signs.”

Regina chuckled softly at Cat’s commentary and was impressed with Lena’s (possible) improvements to the Evil Queen’s wardrobe.

Cat smacked her wife’s shoulder. “Stop drooling all over the floor and go call every-one for breakfast.”

Lena snapped out of her imagination, rolled her eyes then bellowed “FOOD.”

Cat and Regina were horrified at Lena’s lack of manners.

Lena shrugged and grinned wickedly. “What? I’m a Luthor. I’m bad to the bone.”

Whatever comeback Cat or Regina were preparing was stopped by the sudden arrival of Kara in the kitchen. 

Kara was transporting two packages, one held in each of her arms. “Food!” she did a very good impression of Homer Simpson.

“I’m starving.” Package number one said as he looked longingly at the serving plates.

“Morning starving, I’m your mother.” Package number two commented. 

Regina’s eyes were wide open as she turned her stare between Henry, Emma and Kara. Regina muttered “If I wasn’t sure Kara is Kryptonian I’d swear they were all blood relatives.”

Cat laughed at Regina’s comment then shooed the non-blood relatives to the bath-room to wash up. 

Lena, Cat and Regina moved the food to the large dining room table where the places had already been set.

Diana elegantly wandered into the room, gently kissing both her wives good morning then bravely hugging Regina. “Thank you for your hospitality. You are a very generous woman.” The Amazon then moved to the other side of the table.

Regina was stunned, both by Diana’s hug and words, which was obvious as she was frozen in place. 

Lena gently pushed Regina’s shoulder, effectively melting her frozen state. “Go, sit with your family. We'll bring the drinks.

Regina ignored the shiver running down her spine at the F word then spluttered “I will, thank you.”

The Gradanprithor women grabbed the food and beverages then moved to sit at the table with their gracious host. Mere moments later, Kara, Emma and Henry scrambled into the room and took their seats.

Once everyone had settled, Regina looked around the table and regally smiled. “Good morning all. Enjoy.” She nodded toward the food and everyone quickly served themselves then passed the plates to the next person.

Once everyone was starting to fill up and conversation was winding up again, the women were surprised to hear Henry laughing for no apparent reason.

Regina did what the others wanted to and asked her son “What’s so funny Henry.”

Henry wiped the tears from his eyes as he collected his thoughts and his amusement settled somewhat. “I was just thinking about how Diana’s an Amazon Princess and she’s married to Lena, Cat and Kara… so they must be Princesses too. Grandma and Ma are Princesses and Gramps and I Princes…” Henry looked his mother in the eye and chortled “So you beat us all by being a Queen!”

Regina couldn’t believe her son had called her a Queen! Not THE Evil Queen but Queen… She held back the tears and haughtily intoned “Of course I do dear… that’s why I sit at the head of the table.”

Henry nearly fell off his chair laughing at his mother’s comment and the mock insulted comebacks from the others around the table.  
Once breakfast was finished and cleaned up, everyone went to get ready for their day. 

Emma gratefully accepted Regina’s offer of conjuring extra clothing and was instantly holding a change of clothes from the apartment she shared with her parents. Emma grinned ecstatically as she was advised there was also a bag of gear delivered to her room.

Everyone hurried to dress for their day.

At 8am, Henry was pushed out the door and told to head to school. Emma beat Regina to the threats “Your Mum and I will be phoning your teacher randomly to make sure you not only go to but STAY at school… All day. Do you understand me Henry?”

Regina’s eyes widened at Emma taking responsibility for their son and at the many loopholes she’d covered. Regina knew her son was very adept at finding ways out of doing what he was asked to. 

Henry was horrified… not only that Emma was turning out to be a ‘not fun’ mother but his mothers’ were taking a unified front with parenting him. He just wished they’d hadn't waited until bonified Super Heroes were in town!! He pulled his best pleading eyes and turned the loose on the Gradanprithors. “Please don’t leave before I get home!”

Kara hugged the boy and stated “If we have any control over leaving, we promise not to.”

Henry nodded, he understood and respected the honest answer Kara had given him. He hugged both his mothers then waved goodbye to everyone as he hurried out the door to catch his bus.

**

Not long after Henry left for school, the six women contentedly wandered around the quiet streets of Storybrooke. The visitors eagerly soaked up the ambiance of the quaint town while the Mayor and Sheriff pointed out people and their corresponding fairy-tale character identities.

The group were heading down the main street toward Granny’s when Diana pointed to the sky and asked “Is it a good or bad thing there is a huge dragon heading this way?”

“Holy crap!! Emma sighed. “Definitely bad.”

Regina huffed quietly “Just one fortnight without this sort of mess! Is that really too much to ask for?”

“Apparently it is.” Emma laughed, borderline hysterically, as she surveyed the sky above her. She shook her head as an object finally came into (human) view. 

Emma took out her new LCorp phone and immediately opened the Sheriff’s App to put out an emergency warning (ie incoming dragon) for the town’s inhabitants. Then smirked as she hit the button marked ‘WARNING’.

The entire town awakened as sirens sounded, loudly bellowing their alert to the danger approaching town. 

People immediately started yelling and running into the open. 

Kara and Diana speedily took to the air and checked for people needing assistance.

The massive beast arrived quickly and hovered above the women. It bellowed angrily, pouring streams of fire toward the people on the ground below. It was still too high to do damage but that did little to stop it trying.

Unseen by the four women remaining on the ground, townspeople were massing behind them. Everyone was armed with any weapons they could grab at short no-tice. Leading the group were Snow and Charming. 

Regina waved her hand and a sword appeared in her hands. She closed her eyes as she fought the hurt thinking of her father brought with it and sighed regretfully. She half turned to face Emma and handed the sword to the Sheriff. “This belonged to my father. It’s enchanted with as many protective spells as I could possibly think to place on it. Please treat it with respect.”

Emma was dumbfounded and tried to splutter out her thanks but failed miserably. Instead of verbalising, she seriously nodded then hugged the Mayor. Emma was surprised when Regina returned the embrace then pulled away quite slowly.

Regina looked around her and motioned for the other women to listen to what she was about to say. “That’s Maleficent in her dragon form. She is my friend and I would appreciate it if she is not harmed.” she tilted her head and gave small grin "She will undoubtedly make that hard, but please try."

Emma looked from the dragon to Regina and grimaced “You’re worried we’ll hurt HER?”

“STOP!” A firm, feminine voice yelled above the din.

Regina and Emma turned toward the dragon in time to see Lena calmly walking into the danger zone. The pair tried to move forward but Kara and Diana had landed again and held them back.

Diana assured Regina and Emma “Lena knows what she’s doing.”

Diana, Kara, Cat, Regina and Emma silently watched as Lena moved closer and closer to the dragon and the dragon moved closer to the ground.

Lena stared approvingly at the magnificent black beast in front of her. “Hello Baby… You are one beautiful girl…” She stared the dragon in the eye as she kept speaking softly, gently… lovingly… to it. 

The dragon landed in front of Lena and roared in warning. The air vibrated so hard it made the humans hearts rattle in their chests. The Earth shook as the gigantic beast lumbered toward the tiny woman in front of it.

The crowd held their collective breath as the beast stopped moving and stood in front of the human. 

The dragon tilted its head from side to side as it loudly sniffed the air then moved its head closer to Lena.

Lena slowly and non-threateningly moved her hand away from her body and closer to the dragon. “Come on lovely, I’m not going to hurt you.”

The dragon slowly moved her head closer to Lena, pushing her forehead into Lena’s hand. 

Lena smiled widely as she scratched the forehead then cheeks of the glorious animal. 

The dragon lowered its head and gently pushed Lena. 

Lena laughed softly as she greedily accepted the invitation and climbed aboard the dragon. Once settled comfortably, she rubbed the beast’s neck and held on tight.

The dragon loudly purred as it turned away from the crowd and inelegantly took off. As it got higher and higher, the people on the ground shook their heads as they heard Lena whooping and screaming in pleasure and excitement.

Charming and Snow took the opportunity to run closer to Emma and check on her safety. 

Emma silenced their overbearing concerns for her (honestly, they tended to treat her as if she was a child) and stared at them in disbelief as they demanded the dragon be killed the instant it returned. “You cannot be serious!”

“Emma, it’s a destructive killer and should be destroyed.” Snow huffed in all her self-righteous glory.

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head at the idiots. “Hurt her and I will not fail to kill you this time.” Her tone made it obvious (even to the fools) it wasn’t a threat but a promise. 

Snow scoffed and vindictively sneered “Trust you to protect such a vile creature! Magical abominations like dragons are inherently evil and should be killed on sight… the world will be better off without them and magic!!”

Regina scoffed back “And now you finally air your true colours… You are such a sanctimonious, narrow minded, moronic twit.” Regina looked at Cat and sighed “I know moronic and twit mean the same but it bears repeating.”

Cat nodded and agreed. She personally couldn’t stand the moronic twit in front of her. 

Emma pulled her sword from its sheath as she moved closer to Regina. “You know Snow, I’ve had enough of your bigoted, violent, self-centred clap trap. According to that last piece of verbal diarrhoea you just shat out, people like Ruby should be killed and that is not going to EVER happen in this town!! So, you will shut the hell up or I’ll handcuff and lock you up for the next 30 years.”

Snow’s mouth opened and closed in an imitation of a fish (not a magical one, obviously) as she tried to comprehend how anyone could disagree with and threaten her. Her own daughter agreed with Regina -the Evil pretend Queen! After all, Snow was the rightful and true Queen!

Many of the crowd behind Snow and Charming moved, led by Ruby and Granny, to stand with Regina and Emma. In doing so, the Princess and her Prince were pushed further from their daughter and her supporters. 

Any protests Snow wanted to continue with were silenced as the dragon returned and landed in the spot it had taken off from. 

Lena dismounted the beast and jogged to stand beside her wives and new friends. 

The majestic dragon transformed into an elegantly dressed Maleficent and she moved quickly to stand with Regina and Lena. Maleficent knelt before Lena and bowed her head. “Guardian, I apologise for my anger but Snow White and her Shepherd…” Maleficent closed her eyes and determinedly held back her tears. 

Lena took the woman’s hands and kissed her forehead. “Take your time…”

Mal looked up and into Lena’s eyes as she continued “They stole my baby… My unhatched egg – they took it.”

Lena pulled Mal to her feet and hugged the woman close. 

The crowd all turned to stare at Snow White.

Snow White’s undies almost changed colour and she turned even paler. “She’s lying!!”

Lena moved out of the hug with Mal and turned to face Snow. “Dragons are pure creatures and are incapable of untruths. If that’s not enough of a guarantee for you, I am a dragon Master therefore she cannot lie to me.”

Gasps of disbelief escaped the people standing behind Snow and Charming. They all moved as one to be away from the wannabe Queen.  
Kara was furious, her eyes glowed red as she moved closer to Snow. “You stole a dragon egg? Only the most pathetic of losers hurt babies. And you had the audacity to call Regina evil.”

Snow huffed “I am NOT like her… We had to do it, there was no other way. The Apprentice told us Emma would have the capacity for darkness and the only way to keep her totally light was to cleanse her and send the darkness to the egg. He used magic to make us silent and invisible so we could take it while the beast slept.”

Cat spoke up “You really are a twit…. Humans are always capable of great good or evil and it’s the decisions we make daily that define us… in the movies the good person is white and the bad black while in real life 98 percent of us are varying shade of grey. Sometimes good people are put into situations where they have to do nefarious deeds.”

Lena glared and growled at the twit “What happened to the egg?”

Snow squinted and shook her head “The Apprentice used great light magic to protect Emma. He broke the shell, beat up the yolk and attracted the darkness with salt, onion, garlic and capsicum. He then purified it with fire. He was a HERO! He absorbed the darkness by eating the remains.”

“NO!” bellowed Maleficent. “The wizard ate my baby!”

The crowd were silent, stunned at the stupidity and gullibility of their supposed leader. 

Snow stood still with her mouth open wide, unable to understand why everyone was glaring daggers at her. 

Granny shook her head at the White Princess and snapped “You fool, he made a dragon egg omelette! He used you to get a mystical breakfast!”

Regina just rolled her eyes at the Princess and sighed “What was the price for the magic?”

Snow tilted her head and snarled at the Queen. “We lost our baby girl for 28 years!”

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and counted to 50… slowly. “No Snow, that was the curse… The price of the magic would be something entirely different.”

Snow looked even more confused than normal as she shrugged “He didn’t tell us anything about a cost.”

Ruby stood up straighter and yelled to the crowd “What does the Imp always say when he makes a deal?”

The crowd replied as one “Magic always comes with a price, Dearie.”

Ruby looked pointedly at Snow and Charming “With you doing something so horrible to Maleficent, your price must have been high.”

Snow huffed “She is a beast! We did nothing but ensure our daughter remained pure and good.”

Maleficent dried the tears from her face then tentatively sniffed the air. She tilted her head in confusion. Was that another dragon close by? She moved slightly, testing the air again and again. She moved closer to the blonde women in front of her. She disregarded the first two then moved closer to the third. She stood beside the blonde and caught her attention “Are you descended from dragons?”

Emma squinted as she looked Maleficent in the eye and chuckled “Not that I know of…” Emma looked at Snow and asked “Am I?”

Maleficent was stunned “She is your mother?”

Emma shrugged and sighed “Apparently.”

Everyone was startled as Regina burst into a full belly laugh… She shook her head as she looked at Emma and Maleficent. “What if the price the idiots paid for their misdeed was that they lost their daughter - to the person they stole a child from?”

Maleficent and Emma’s eyes widened as they looked into each other’s eyes. 

Maleficent tentatively stepped closer to the blonde and held open her arms. “I smell the faintest hint of dragon on you, sweetheart. Dare I hope Regina is correct.”

Emma shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She unconsciously moved into Maleficent's arms, shyly returning the woman’s hug.   
Mal kissed Emma’s forehead and localised lightening flashed, blinding everyone in the area. 

Emma was encompassed with pure white light, causing her to pull free of Mal’s arms. Several minutes later, the light faded and she smiled as she felt power pulsing through her body. “Oh my God!”

Maleficent laughed maniacally as she caught the scent of the new Emma… “My darling daughter! You are alive!” 

Emma enthusiastically hugged Mal then looked at the four women whom she considered friends. She grinned at them then targeted Lena. 

She walked to the dark-haired Dragon Master and knelt in front of her. “Guardian, it’s an honour to meet you.”

Lena laughed as she pulled Emma to her feet and hugged her tightly. “I knew you were special and family!”

The pair finally moved apart and Emma moved back to stand in front of Maleficent. She held out her hand and clasped her true mother’s hand in a ‘forearm grip’. Their arms glowed red and when they pulled apart each had a tattoo (black with red trimmed flying dragons) from wrist to elbow. 

Maleficent's eyes closed as she sighed deeply. Her eyes glistened with tears as she smiled lovingly at her daughter. “Tattoos only appear when mothers and their children meet for the first time… You truly are my baby.”

“NO!” Snow bellowed “Emma is our daughter! She broke the Evil Queen’s curse… As was foretold.”

Regina’s smile was wide, her eyes glinted wickedly as she snorted in utter happiness. “Snow, Snow, Snow!!! Emma WAS your daughter and she did fulfil the prophesy for you. BUT once Emma and Mal met, the price had to be paid. You killed Mal’s daughter so magic took yours. Emma is now Maleficent’s child - forever. Nothing will ever reverse the change so don’t bother trying to find a way to do so… I never imagined revenge could be so perfect! This is truly priceless!” She laughed wholeheartedly at the irony of the situation.

Snow shook her head and glared at Mal. She then looked at Emma and curled her lip up in a sneer. “You were never good enough to be my daughter anyway.”

Maleficent growled in all her dragon splendour “She was always TOO good to be your daughter.”

Regina disappeared in a puff of purple smoke then reappeared in front of Snow. Regina promptly decked the twit with a beautifully executed right hook. 

Snow dropped to the ground and didn't move.

Charming looked at Emma and shook his head. “You are a perfect daughter and I was proud to be your father.” He looked to Mal and grimaced. “I’m sorry for what we did… Snow gets something stuck in her head then just won’t listen to reason.” He picked up his unconscious wife and carried her toward their home.

Regina looked at Emma and grinned “That felt so, so good!” she cringed before continuing. “But OUCH!” She hugged her hand to her chest as she and the crowd laughed together.

Mal moved forward and held Regina’s injured hand, tenderly kissing the back of it. Both women watched as the broken skin and bones quickly healed. 

Regina smirked at Mal and chuckled “Thank you.”

Mal returned the sentiment then turned to hug her new daughter. 

Emma laughed as she quickly explained to Mal about Henry and how excited she was about introducing him to his new grandmother. “He’s going to be feral with excitement.”

Mal let the tears flow freely as she tried to grasp that she not only had a daughter but also a grandson. 

As the crowd slowly dispersed, Mal turned to Regina. “Regina. You look well.” 

Regina grinned as she nodded to her old friend. “Mal. It's wonderful to see you again.”

Mal raised an enquiring eyebrow as she questioned “How long was I in that cave?”

Regina looked Mal in the eye as she shrugged “Around 30 years.”

Mal closed her eyes as she nodded her understanding. “Thank you for containing me. My grief would have caused unlimited havoc for these humans.”

Regina elegantly accepted the thanks from the Dragon. “I knew the curse wouldn’t keep you living the same day. It was better for your physical body to remain in drag-on form. Do you remember my visits?”

Mal nodded. “I’m sorry for trying to kill you so many times. It would have been less dangerous for you to be there as a dragon but I understand there was no magic in this realm?”

Regina confirmed that with a nod. “Although, Rumple seems to have found a way to bring it here now.”

Mal grimaced at the thought of Rumpelstiltskin being close by and quickly changed the conversation to a nicer topic. “You raised my grandson?” 

Regina nodded. “Apparently.”

Mal smiled fondly at the woman she already loved and thought of as a daughter. “I can think of no better person to do so. Thank you for everything you’ve done for our family.”

Cat could see the emotions were starting to exhaust the two women so she shoulder bumped Regina and clarified “So we missed all the drama, then?”

Regina laughed as she introduced her new friends to her old one. 

Mal was quickly updated on who the Gradanprithor women were before rumbling tummies once again sent the group toward Granny’s.

Ruby greeted the women when they entered the diner and quickly moved tables together to accommodate them. Ruby shyly smiled at Mal, blushing when Mal smiled appreciatively at her. 

Regina raised her eyebrow as she noticed the women dancing around each other and decided to have some fun. “Mal, this is Ruby. Ruby is one of the more productive members of Storybrooke’s population. She not only works here with her Grandmother, she’s a Deputy Sheriff. Ruby is also one of the only people I trust to watch Henry for me.”

Ruby’s jaw dropped as she listened to Regina singing her praises. 

Mal knew Regina well enough to know that positive comments about someone were worth gold. Mal’s initial impression of Ruby skyrocketed. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Ruby. Would you care to join us?”

Ruby beamed a radiant smile at Mal as she politely declined the offer “Thank you but I have to take orders and help Granny.”

Granny walked up behind her granddaughter and huffed. “Take their order, girl, and give it to Cook.… We aren’t that busy and Wendy can help with deliveries.”

Ruby excitedly jumped up and down on the spot then wrapped her grandmother in a loving hug. “Thanks Granny.”

Granny brushed off the affection and grouched “Yeah, yeah.”

Ruby chuckled as the older woman greeted her customers then walked back to the kitchen. Ruby quickly and efficiently took the food orders, delivered the list to the cook and hurried back to the table. She smiled her thanks at Emma who had placed a seat at the table for her. The chair just happened to be between Emma and Mal.

After an hour or so of socialising, the group packed up and headed out of the diner. 

Congregating on the footpath, the women milled around wondering what they could do with their afternoon. Lena moved closer to Regina and asked “You wouldn’t happen to have access to horses?”

Regina looked at Lena, her eyes squinted. “I may do… Why?”

Lena grinned widely in anticipation. “I love to ride and haven’t been able to do so for ages… I miss it.”

Regina returned Lena’s smile, somewhat hesitantly, before lowering her gaze and sighing. “I haven’t been to the stables in years… I miss it also.” Regina looked up and into Lena’s eyes. “Bad memories.” she explained.

Lena apologetically grimaced at her friend. “Sorry Regina, I didn’t mean to dre….”

Regina stopped Lena’s apology “No, it’s time I let good memories bury the bad ones…” she stopped and thought of every second she’d spent with Daniel, before her mother killed him. She smiled at the thought of loving him and turned her smile to Lena. “Let’s do it.” She turned to the others and offered “Do you want to go with us? I have enough horses and gear for everyone.”

Emma, Mal, Ruby, Diana and Kara declined, they were going to do some flying as Emma was keen to try to transform into her dragon.

Ruby just wanted to be close to Mal and couldn’t turn down the offer for her to fly on Dragon-Mal.

Cat decided to tag along with Lena and Regina but not get on a horse. She was not going to admit she was scared of the beasts but she did readily admit the thought of seeing Lena riding was drool worthy.

Once arriving at the stables, Lena and Regina quickly changed clothes, saddled their mounts and headed to the dressage ring.

Cat headed to the grandstand and happily set to playing on her, thankfully, upgraded and wonderful LCorp phone.

Lena and Regina were at the same level of expertise with horsemanship and quickly started synchronising their dressage movements. They soon had their mounts dancing around the arena, mesmerising Cat with the sheer elegance of the beasts.

Cat used her phone to record the women as they encouraged their mounts to prance and show off. She kept the camera rolling as they finished, hours later, excitedly laughing and all gorgeously happy smiles. Cat adeptly (she is the Queen of all Media after all) added music to the video then forwarded the edited material to Henry and Emma.

Henry was on a break at school and was ecstatic at seeing his mother so light-hearted and obviously enjoying herself. He smirked proudly as he put the clip on his new social media page then showed his closest friends the beauty of watching ex-pert horsemanship. Soon, most of the occupants of Storybrooke had liked his post – all shocked at seeing the creative and carefree version of their Queen/Mayor. 

**

Meanwhile, Emma and Mal were bonding as mother and daughter as Mal tried to teach Emma how to change into her dragon form. “Relax Emma. Your dragon is part of you. You can’t force the transformation. Relax, imagine yourself flying. Let go of your human form.” Mal moved away from Emma, laughing as she coaxed the blonde to change with her.

Emma, chuckling, watched as Mal effortlessly reformed then soared into the air. Emma closed her eyes and readily accepted psychic loving and maternal caresses from her mother. She then heard Mal land and felt her mother wrapping her tail around her and a rough tongue grooming her. 

“Come my precious girl, follow me.” 

Emma was giddy headed with pleasure from the unrestrained love she felt from Mal. She watched Mal invite Ruby onto her back then flap her massive wings and head into the air. Without thought, she roared and leapt into the air.

Kara and Diana cheered for Emma as they followed the dragons.

Kara held up her phone, happy with the footage she’d taken of the love between Mal and Emma. The flying segments were full of barrel rolls, acrobatics and joyful roars of majestic beasts. She stopped recording and sent the footage to Cat and Regina.

****

The two groups met up again, in the early afternoon, at Regina’s mansion. As they waited for Henry to get home Regina addressed the dragons in the room. “Emma, do you want to continue to live with Snow and the Shepherd?”

Emma hesitated fractionally before shaking her head. “I never really felt comfortable with Snow. Mary-Margaret was a good friend but Snow… She just creeps me out.”

Regina nodded understandingly. She looked at Mal and asked “I take it you’d like to be close to Emma and Henry.”

Mal nodded affirmatively as she smiled genuinely at the Queen.

Regina smiled as she continued “Well then,” she flicked her wrist then continued “your room is ready Mal. Emma would you like me to retrieve the last of your possessions from the loft?”

“Yes, please.”

Regina nodded, flicked her wrist again and nodded “Done, it’s all in your room.”

Mal looked into her friend’s eyes and sincerely asked “Are you sure you want us here?”

Regina nodded “You were my only friend for years Mal. You were there for me when Mother and Rumple were intolerable. I’m pleased beyond measure to be here for you now.”

Emma just all out hugged Regina close then kissed her cheek. “Thank you.”

As the pair slowly released each other from the hug, Regina grinned then needled the blonde. “I’m only thinking of the brownie points I get from Henry when he finds out you and his actual grandmother will be permanently living with us.”

Emma chuckled as she gently smacked the Queen’s shoulder. “You do know I know you’re lying, right?”

Regina rolled her eyes then turned to the front door as it flew open and a blur of a small person ran across the room. “HENRY DANIEL MILLS!!”

Henry Daniel Mills abruptly skidded to a halt, turned back to the door, gently closed it and took a deep breath. “Sorry mom.”

Everyone snorted as they tried not to laugh at his, obviously, not sorry little face. 

Henry grabbed Emma’s waist in a hug and accepted her kiss hello before moving to Regina and doing the same. He then greeted the Gradanprithor family. 

Regina looked over Henry’s head and stared pointedly at Emma. 

Emma grimaced and tried to ignore Regina.

Regina huffed and rolled her eyes, clearly indicating her thoughts about Emma’s procrastinating. 

Emma sighed and rolled her shoulders, trying to release the tightness there. It didn’t work. She closed her eyes, took a breath and….

“What’s up Ma?”

Emma’s head tilted in surprise as she looked at Henry. 

“You breathe hard and scrunch up your shoulders when you have something big to tell me…. You’re not leaving, are you???”

“NO!” Emma knelt in front of the boy and hugged him close. “I’m not going any-where…” She looked up and into Regina’s eyes. “In fact, your mum knows I’m not happy living with Snow and is letting me stay here. Permanently.”

Henry turned to stare, open mouthed, at his mother. Upon her confirmation nod, he ran to her, crash tackled her into the nearby lounge and smothered her face in kisses. “Thank you, thank you.” More kisses. “I’m going to live with both my mothers! In the same house!” He added more kisses to his giggling (yes, Ex-Evil Queens can giggle when tickled) mother’s cheeks then jumped up and ran to share the love with Emma.

After quite a while Henry stopped grinning for a few seconds as his mind caught up with the news. “Why aren’t you happy living with Grandma?”

Emma reluctantly escorted Henry to the lounge room and sat him between Regina and herself.” While you were at school, a woman called Maleficent – that’s her over there.” Emma smiled at Mal, which encouraged Henry to do the same. “Mal flew into town and was very angry with Snow. Lena calmed her down then Mal told us why she was so upset.” Emma looked at Mal, both women tried hard to control the tears welling in their eyes. “Snow and David killed Mal’s unborn daughter, using magic from some cheap wizard.”

“No!” Henry looked devastated. “How could they do that?”

Emma gave the boy an abridged version of what had happened. 

“What was the price of the magic?” His soft little voice was tinged with fear.

Emma girded her loins and kept on explaining.

Henry squinted as he tried to wrap his mind around what was happening. “So now the curse is broken, you aren’t Snow White and Prince Charming’s daughter? Maleficent is your mother?”

Emma nodded and smiled loving at the boy.

“And she’s my Grandmother?”

Emma nodded again.

“Forever? Nobody can take her away from me once I get to like her?”

Emma hugged the boy and confirmed Mal would be in his life for a very long time.

Mal sniffed elegantly as the tears ran down her face. She nodded her thanks as Kara handed her some tissues, 

Henry pulled back from Emma and questioned her further “How did Gran fly into town?”

Emma smiled at the boy. “Well, she has wings… when she’s in her dragon form.”

Henry was wide eyed as he looked from Emma to Mal and back again. “MY GRAN is a DRAGON?”

Emma chuckled as she confirmed the answer. “I spent the morning with Mal and she taught me to fly.”

Henry nearly passed out because he forgot to breathe. “You’re a dragon?” He finally whispered.

Emma laughed as she nodded. “Yes Henry… And that means you’re half dragon.”

Henry did actually feint. Again.

Regina looked at the still smiling face of her unconscious son and quipped “When he wakes up the first thing he’ll want to know is if being half dragon means he can transform and fly.”

Everyone laughed and nobody doubted Regina’s prediction.

Twenty minutes later a disappointed Henry was slumped in his chair and a contrite Mal was trying to apologise profusely. “I’m sorry I can’t tell for sure Henry…”

Henry nodded and said “I know Gran… I just really want to fly.” He sat up straighter and suddenly seemed to cheer up. “Ma!! I can fly with you!”

Emma looked ready to vomit. “Oh no you cannot! I’ve got zero experience with pillions and can barely land without causing a ditch the size of the Grand Canyon.”

Chuckles escaped the spectators as Henry then zeroed in on his Gran. 

“I would love to ‘pillion’ you dear boy… I’m sure your mother would also.”

Henry turned to glare at his mother. “You can FLY???”

Regina rolled her eyes at Mal’s FUBAR and closed her eyes, waiting for Henry to explode. “Yes, my Prince, I am a shape-shifter and can become a raven or a dragon.”

Henry jumped to his feet and moved to stand in front of his mother. He growled “You mean we could’ve been flying around Storybrooke since magic came here?” He grinned at the woman and shook his head “Geez mum, I would’ve done my chores religiously for that kind of reward.”

Regina huffed as relief flooded through her body. She motioned for her son to sit on her lap and he instantly accepted. “Duly noted. Have you finished your homework?”

“Yes, I finished it at school.”

“Room clean?” Regina tried to look serious as he nodded. “Good. Go change into your warmest clothes… We’ll be leaving soon to go to the clearing in the forest.”

Henry hugged his mum and got up to head to his room. He took 10 steps than stopped and turned back to face Regina. “Why are we going there?”

“To go flying, of course.”

Henry was gone and back (basically wearing every piece of clothing he owned) be-fore Regina was finished her sentence. “I’m ready.”  
Henry had to wait a whole 20 minutes before the adults stopped laughing at his enthusiasm and finally got themselves ready to leave.

****

Hours later, Henry and Ruby cackled and waved maniacally at each other. Henry was astride Regina’s dragon form (black, of course, with lilac and red highlights) while Ruby again was on Mal’s back.

Henry yelled to his mum “Can I go to Gran and Ruby for a while?”

Dragon Regina leaned sideways and manoeuvred closer to the other two women and Henry was then unsure how he was going to make the transfer. He looked down at the Earth below and became very unsure of how to proceed!

“Need a hand?”

Henry smiled at Diana and readily accepted her offer. He held the Amazon’s hand before cautiously standing up and side hugging her. 

Diana flew close to Dragon-Regina's head and allowed Henry to rub his face against the dragon Queen’s. She smiled at the overheard whisper of “Love you mum” be-fore speeding up and demonstrating some very ‘scary’ rolls and plunges for the boy. She then flew to and beside Mal before rising slightly and positioning Henry in front of Ruby.

Not long later, Ruby signalled the others that the boy had given into his excitement and exhaustion… He was sound asleep with the widest grin on his face, which may have had a little to do with resting against Ruby and a whole lot to do with his family being dragons!

Dragon-Regina circled Mal and Ruby then headed to the clearing in the forest where they’d left their vehicles. She changed back into human form then opened the back of the bug and conjured pillows and blankets so Emma could place their son there. 

Once Henry was in place in his cocoon, Regina placed a bubble of silence around the car – they would hear Henry but he wouldn’t hear them. Regina looked at Lena and shrugged. “You wanted privacy, we have it.”

Lena looked at Kara and Ruby and asked “Is there anyone snooping around us?”

Kara closed her eyes and listed carefully to the sounds around them. She shook her head.

Ruby sniffed the air then also shook her head. “The spies hanging around here ear-lier left about half an hour ago.”

Lena nodded her thanks then waved her hands and smirked at her bubble of silence that encompassed the entire clearing. “Anyone looking in won’t see or hear us.”

Regina looked around the clearing, a stunned look on her face. She turned to face Lena “You have magic?”

Lena smiled at the Queen and nodded “We didn’t tell you before because we didn’t know who we could trust, especially after what happened when we first arrived.” She eyeballed Regina, Emma, Mal and Ruby. “We know you lot are going to need our help soon so we thought we should give you the heads up.” Lena shook her head “Kara and Diana are super heroes so they sense when danger is brewing. They’re getting very edgy.”

The Storybrooke team looked at the super heroes, who were standing stock still as they lovingly side hugged. They were the picture-perfect example of calmness. 

Ruby scoffed and snorted “Yep, I can see how edgy they are!!” Her smirk quickly disappeared as she continued “I feel the same sense of danger. I don’t know what’s on its way but it’s definitely coming.”

Lena held out her hand and produced a small fireball, it sat in her palm and blazed contentedly. 

Regina moved closer and inspected the magic involved. “You aren’t using white or dark magic. That would explain why I didn't sense it.”

Lena explained to the Queen what she knew of innate and natural magic. “Take my hand and let me show you how I do it.” Lena held Regina’s hand and encouraged the other woman to close her eyes. “I love working with fire… It’s so beautiful, destructive but brings new life with it. Without fire humans wouldn’t have pulled our-selves out of the stone age. Now ask a spark to ignite in your palm, encourage it to grow into a softball sized fireball…”

Lena smirked as she watched Regina open her eyes and stare in awe at the fire sit-ting in her hand. “Unlike light and dark magic, this version has no price. You’re channelling the natural ebb and flow of the universe’s life forces so you aren’t trying to create something from nothing.”

Regina lifted her gaze to Lena’s eyes and raised an eyebrow. “Care to do some practicing?”

Lena threw back her head and let her best ‘evil Luthor’ cackle loose. “Bring it on Queenie!”

Fire singed the air around Lena, highlighting the protective bubble she’d set around herself.

Regina quickly set her own shields, then instinctually dodged the fireballs heading rapidly her way.

Cat, Kara, Diana, Mal, Emma and Ruby chuckled and shook their heads as they watched the dark-haired beauties battling. 

Kara turned to Mal and asked “What type of magic do dragons use?”

Mal shrugged and thought deeply before answering “Well Kara, I’ve never thought about it but dragons are mystical and pure beings so it’s either light or the elemental type Lena is talking about.”

Cat joined in the conversation “Is what Lena explained familiar to you?”

Mal once again thought before answering “Yes, it is.”

Cat smiled then continued “Great. Did you know that if several people are deeply connected, say like family, they’re stronger working together?”

Mal raised her eyebrow “No, I did not… But that would explain why humans and magical beings have always wanted to keep dragons from being together.”

Diana nodded “The divide and conquer technique is always very effective.”

Mal squinted at the three outsiders before stating “You have the same magic as Lena’s.”

Cat smiled smugly as she confirmed “Yes, we do. We’d also prefer nobody knows that until we find out what evil is heading this way.”

Ruby laughed as she agreed “An excellent idea… Thanks for trusting me.”

Diana, the warrior queen of ‘as little talking as possible’ smiled at the Werewolf “Ruby, you are one of the most trustworthy and loyal being I’ve ever met. And I am rather old.”

Ruby blushed as she gratefully accepted the compliment.

Kara sensed the group were heading to ‘too many feelings land’ so grinned as she suggested “How about we split into groups and practice joining our magic?”

Kara, Cat and Diana moved to one side of the field whilst Emma, Mal and Ruby headed opposite them.

Team Kara waited patiently as team Emma animatedly found their elemental magic, shared it with each other, then nodded to Team Kara they were ready to rumble.

Cat instantly sent a massive fireball at Team Emma.

Thanks to Mal’s reflexes, team Emma were successfully prevented from being roasted. Mal then returned her own version of Cat’s fireball toward the other team.

Half an hour later, both teams agreed to a cease fire. Team Emma high fived as the groups moved closer together. 

Cat watched as Lena and Regina performed acrobatic tumbles and jumps from boulders and trees to dodge the other’s attacks. “They’re never going to stop… they’re having way too much fun…. How would you lot like to try a joint attack against them?”

“OMG!!” Ruby hissed quietly “Are you serious? Regina would be furious! I hope she doesn’t remember how she cursed us all… she might do it again.” She thought about the suggestion some more before she chuckled “I’m in.”

Cat eyeballed the individuals and her grin grew as she made her suggestion to the others. All of whom quickly agreed with her idea. “Just follow my lead.”

Cat had everyone join hands and form a line before waiting for the perfect moment to break the still battling pairs’ protective shields. She finally saw her chance as both women were engulfed with flames… She called forth the surrounding elements and imagined what she wanted to happen. She laughed out loud as she saw the outcome.

Both Lena and Regina were drenched as a sudden waterfall fell over each of them. The water successfully doused their burning bodies and their ability to concentrate on battling.

Lena huffed “Bloody Cat Grant!”

Regina did a great imitation of a very pissed off dragon growl.

Cat just laughed louder as she transported herself, one vehicle and her cohorts back to the mansion.

Lena wiped an impressive amount of water from her face as she saw the others disappear. “Isn’t it great to see them working so well together?”

Regina sneered at the other woman as she grunted and wiped water from her own face. “Exceptionally so.”

“They must realise they picked on two of the most bad assed women in any dimension… Right?”

Regina let loose an Evil Queen cackle “If they didn’t, Lena dear, they most certainly will very soon.”

Lena’s laughter soon joined Regina’s “So, what do you have in mind?”

Regina quickly explained her plan. "Firstly we wait... Then..." 

As Lena heard the downright evil plot she just laughed in admiration then congratulated her new best friend.

The pair magically dried themselves then drove the bug and Henry home.

****

Diana smiled down at the small Human pulling at her finger. “Hello.” She chuckled.

The small human, approximately 5 years old, smiled back at the Amazon and motioned for the very tall woman to come closer. After Diana was kneeling the child whispered “Is that lady Henny’s mummy?”

Diana looked to where the tiny girl was pointing and nodded, seriously. “Yes, that is Ms Mills.”

The child grinned, pleased she had been correct. “The lady next to her, is that Ms Lena?”

Diana nodded again as she commented “You are very knowledgeable for one so young.”

The girl giggled at the compliment as she thanked Diana with a kiss to the cheek and a heartfelt hug.

Diana watched, with a very wide grin on her face, as the child adeptly wound her way around the people in front of her and finally stood in front of Regina. Diana signalled for Kara to join her and both women moved slightly closer to the action, intent on doing some indiscrete snooping. 

Regina looked down as she spotted a tiny hand waving at her. She smiled as she saw the small girl. She knelt before the little blonde and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Hello Henny’s mummy.”

Regina’s eyes shone with pleasure as she looked into the eyes of the girl. “Hello, what’s your name?”

“I’m Elsa.” Elsa looked to Regina’s left and smiled at the dark-haired beauty looking back at her. “Hello Ms Lena.”

Lena moved to kneel next to Regina. “Well, hello to you Elsa.”

“Hey Elsa, what’s up?”

“Henny!” the girl squealed as she leapt at Henry to hug him.

Henry smirked as he tried not to let on how much he enjoyed the hug from his favourite ankle biter. He released Elsa from her hug and bopped her nose.

Elsa giggled as she pretend smacked the boy’s hand from her face. She then tried to ignore him as she moved her gaze to Lena to Regina. “Will you please learn me and my friends how to make the horseys dance?”

Both Lena and Regina were amazed at the number of small girls suddenly making an appearance around them.

Henry chuckled as he shrugged at his mother and friend. “They tend to travel in packs…”

“ELSA!” a woman elbowed her way through the crowd then the group of girls “You know better than run away from… Oh my goodness!!! Your Majesty, I’m so sorry she…”

Regina stood up as she hid the cringe of disappointment bursting through her body. “Nonsense, Rachael. Elsa did nothing wrong.”

Elsa smiled at her mother as she threw herself against Regina’s leg and hugged it tight. 

Rachael curtsied to Regina then apologised “My Queen, she’s been nagging me about asking you to teach her to ride… I kept telling her you’re way too busy to do that. I didn’t expect her to run off and harass you.”

Lena used her finger to turn Elsa’s head to face her before asking the girl “Why do you want to ride?”

Elsa didn’t have to think about her answer “Horseys are the best and I loves to dance! Twofer!”

Regina and Lena snorted and Regina looked at Rachael. She shyly enquired “Would you allow her to spend time with me?”

Rachael’s jaw dropped as she squinted her eyes in shock. “You’d teach them?”

Regina shrugged and smiled at Elsa “Who could deny such enthusiasm?”

Rachael snorted as she looked at her daughter “Oh yeah, tell me about it!” she smiled at the Queen and shrugged “We can’t afford a horse or the gear but I wouldn’t hesitate to let her be with you.”

Regina held back her surprise and excitement as she nodded to Elsa “Well it’s fortuitous I have so many ponies and tack at my stables then.”

Elsa frowned as she glanced at Lena for clarification.

Lena whispered “Ms Mills has enough ponies and gear for you all to borrow. She’s eager to teach you to ride.”

Elsa beamed at Lena then Regina “TRUE??”

Regina chuckled and then seriously stated “You will have to work hard and obey all my instructions. Can you do that?”

Elsa and her friends checked with each other then seriously answered as one voice “Yes My Queen.”

Regina felt her heart melt and she immediately returned Lena’s side hug. “Well then, you’d better all be at the stables at 7am tomorrow morning - You’ll start your training with how to care for your ponies.”

The girls screamed then curtsied and rushed away to gather again at the swings in the centre of the park. 

Rachael laughed as she looked at Regina. “Oh, you are in for a hard time! Good luck keeping them under control.”

Regina smirked evilly at Elsa’s mother “Nonsense Rachael. After all, you’ll be there helping me with them.”

Rachael lost all colour in her face. “You are joking, right?” She swallowed loudly “I do not like horses!”

Regina cackled as she shook her head “You know very well I don’t have a sense of humour, Rachael. You will soon learn to love them; they are beautiful and majestic beasts… I’ll see you in the morning.”

Regina managed to contain her laugher as she dragged Lena away from the suddenly forlorn mother. 

Once out of Rachael’s hearing range Lena snorted and smacked Regina’s shoulder. She laughed “No sense of humour?” 

Regina laughed with her friend then shrugged “I’ll tell her she’s off the hook… tomorrow… at lunch time.”

Lena laughed louder. “You are so bad!”

***

Several days later, Lena and Regina sat in the mansion kitchen calmly sipping from their coffee cups. The women smirked at each other as yells of disbelief and horror suddenly began echoing off the walls.

Kara, Cat, Diana, Emma, Mal and Ruby stormed into the room and stood glaring at the coffee sipping pair.

“Problem Ladies?” Regina casually asked.

“How long will this last?” Cat grumbled. 

Lena contained her mirth as she forced herself to stare into her wife’s eyes. Just her eyes. Definitely not at the clothing Cat was wearing nor her skin colour. “Only a couple of hours… Or so… Maybe a day…”

Cat huffed as she stormed to the coffee pot. Her dramatic huffing/sighing was dulled somewhat by her appearance.

Henry wandered into the room, his eyes still half closed and his hair adorably messy. He froze as he finally woke enough to see the six women wandering around the kitchen. He turned his stunned gaze to his mother and Lena. 

Lena smirked evilly as she explained to the boy “They dumped water on us.”

Henry slid across the floor to hug into Regina’s side. He stopped laughing long enough to kiss his mother’s cheek and gasp out “Can we all go to Granny’s?”

Regina’s eyes sparkled as she, quite seriously, replied “I don’t see why not, my little Prince.” She waved her hand and chuckled as Henry squealed.

“MOM!!”

Regina laughed with the boy she adored. “Still want to go out, Henry?”

Henry looked to his hands then his feet and nodded. “But only if you and Lena change too.”

Lena snapped her fingers and grinned at Henry. “Done.” Lena didn’t hesitate to use her magic as the adults had already explained the necessity of it being a secret to the boy.

Henry looked around at everyone in the room. He burst into uncontrolled laugher, snorting every minute or so. “I can’t believe you turned us into human sized SMURFS!”

“Come along everyone, Granny’s for breakfast!” Regina retained her dignity as she stood, smoothed her white dress and elf hat. As she walked outside, her flawless blue skin glistened as the sunlight hit it.

Lena and Henry closely followed Regina, giggling together as they plotted to take many, many photos.

Diana called on her warrior training as she took a deep breath and followed the leaders out the door. She grumbled as she did so “I am glad they did not change us into that mermaid girl Lena loves.”

Cat and Emma’s eyes grew wide as the quickly moved to the door. “So true!”

Kara followed slowly behind as she contemplated the mermaid tail. “Wow! That would’ve been horrible… No Granny’s!” She ran to catch up with Lena and Regina.

Mal accepted the arm offered to her by Ruby and the women gamely followed the others. “Lena loves another? She has four wives?”

Ruby laughed as she explained the mermaid story to Mal. 

The residents of Storybrooke watched in stunned silence as the Mayor, Sheriff and their son strolled down the street with their visitors.   
Archie and Pongo slowed down to wait for the leaders of the group to catch up with him. “Morning Mayor. Sheriff. Henry.” He nodded to the others in the group.

“Morning Archie!” Henry greeted the man.

Archie chuckled as he looked at the group in front of him. “I’m available for a session if you’re feeling a little blue.”

Henry laughed as the adults smiled but groaned in unison.

Regina shook her head then kept walking “I was going to invite you to join us but that was just too horrible.” She patted her thigh as she continued walking “Come Pongo, no reason for you to miss out.” 

Pongo barked and bounced around before pulling out of Archie’s hold and running to the heel position beside Regina. 

Henry and the others moved on, happily following the Mayor. 

Emma looked at the man and shrugged. “So, you’re joining us?” 

“But Regina…”

Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed the man’s arm, pulling him gently toward Granny’s. “Regina made the offer and took your dog. She is expecting you to hop along with us.”

Archie groaned as he adjusted his glasses. “That was worse than my blue comment!”

Emma and Archie joked and laughed for the entire walk. 

As the last of the group entered the diner, Granny moved to Regina and Emma, stared them straight in the eyes and asked “So is Archie Pappa Smurf or Gargamel?”

The debate and laughter lasted until the spell wore off.

*****

The silence was deafening.

The entire population of the town was gathered in the large park not far from the school. And they were all confused as to why they were there.

Snow White stood before the crowd and raise her chin, unconsciously mimicking Regina's behaviours. "I stand before all of you, demanding retribution for the criminal acts portrayed by Regina, the Evil Queen."

Shocked gasps erupted from the group and Regina rolled her eyes at the idiot woman. Regina's heart felt so full it missed a beat as the super heroes, Mal, Ruby, Granny and many others moved to stand between her and Snow.

"Regina committed murder, stole and destroyed our lives. I demand hers be forfeited." Snow had no idea how sick and tired everyone was of her constant whining about the past.

Even King George was rolling his eyes in distain. Mainly because he'd killed more people and stolen heaps more than Regina ever did. He really didn't want anyone remembering that tidbit then demanding justice from him.

A woman stepped out from the crowd and bowed her head to Regina. “I’m sorry Your Majesty but I cannot remain silent any longer.” 

Regina cringed and shook her head negatively but the woman ignored her.

“I’m Stephanie and I was a Royal Guard to Her Majesty.” Stephanie shook her head and glared at the mob, especially Snow and David. “All the villagers she killed were sick with a disease so painful it was actually the pain eventually killing them. It was even more horrible as it took the infected people weeks to die.” A collective gasp broke from the crowd. “I saw Regina kneel at the side of every person we couldn’t help – she held their hands, kissed their foreheads and apologised for not being able to heal them! They begged her to end their misery and she did. Every person she killed she put into a deep sleep before doing it. They didn’t feel a thing.”

Mumbling was heard as people grieved and sobbed for their lost loved ones. Many were comforted by the news their family didn’t die long and horrific deaths.

“What a load of crap! She tortured me!” an ex spy for Snow screamed out. 

Regina snorted as she acknowledged the man. “Ah, Mr Bond, I do remember you and how you viciously tortured and murdered many of my subjects.” Regina continued to explain, especially Emma. “Even in my darkest years I refused to stoop to that level of cruelty he and his lot utilised.” She returned her attention to Bond. Jim-my Bond. “You and your little spy ring were shaken and stirred by magically implanted memories of torture and agony.” She chuckled as she again expanded her explanation. “Whenever they thought about hurting other people, the magic implant would cause them to vomit and become physically incapacitated by incredible pain. The spell was based on the disease killing our people.”

The residents of Storybrooke chuckled at the plight of the spies but held no sympathy for them.

Stephanie called for silence then continued “I was Her Majesty’s Guard before the King was killed. Her Majesty did not do it – a Genie the King freed did so. Her Majesty tried to tell the King so many times the Genie was no friend and was scaring her. His Majesty just laughed it off. She despised the Genie and told him as much, quite often. As the Genie became more and more obsessed with the Queen, I never left her side. He told Regina he was going to kill the King so they could be together. She begged him not to but the man wouldn’t listen. I know she wasn’t leading him on as rumours tell because I saw him watching her in a mirror. He was listening to her prayers to the Fairies and kept repeating he would save her and she would be his. The Genie was a true nut job.” 

Stephanie took a few steps closer to her Queen as there was a group gasp at that news she’d shared. “We rushed to the King to warn him but he laughed and ordered us to leave. He outright refused to have guards placed in his room.”

Stephanie looked apologetically at Regina. “I know the King wasn’t loving or at all gentle with his new bride and I wouldn’t have blamed her if she stood by and let him die. But she begged the Genie to let the King live.” 

Snow sobbed “No, my father was a loving, caring man. And she killed him!”

Stephanie looked at Snow and shrugged. “Actually, the King was an abusive bastard to her. He repeatedly raped and physically beat her…” she looked at her Queen and kneeled. “I’m sorry I did nothing to help you My Queen. I was a coward and I still have nightmares about what he put you through.”

Regina regally wiped the tears slowly running down her cheeks as she replied to her guard “Thank you Stephanie. You really did more than you should have. He was your King and my husband; we had no right to deny him. Please stand up.”

Stephanie smiled at the woman as she refused to stand. 

The mob started to shuffle their feet as one brave soul asked “Is that why you come down so hard on abusive husbands here?”

Regina looked into the eyes of the woman asking the question and nodded. 

The woman and many others kneeled.

“You made sure we had state of the art medical equipment, medicine and highly trained health professionals.” The question was asked by someone who lost many a family member and friends to disease. 

“You gave us social media!” a younger group member cried out.

Many others in the mob took a knee. 

Henry looked up at his mother and he voice cracked as he muttered “You’re a hero!”

“Well, well, well!!” a deranged cackle was heard by all as a glittering imp appeared, pushed the smirking Hook aside, making his way toward Regina. “Look at you Dearie! With your peasants on their knees before you.”

Regina hissed “Rumpelstiltskin!” as she pushed her son behind her. 

Emma and the visitors moved to stand with Regina. 

David joined them.

Those on their knees quickly stood and prepared themselves to run or fight.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled merrily as he paced back and forth, glaring at the Queen and her group; sneering superiorly at the peasants. “How quickly they forget you murdered you own father to enact the curse!!” He gasped dramatically as he glared evilly at Stephanie. “And just how are you going to talk her way out of that one you interfering little bug?”

As he raised his hand to turn the Royal Guard into said bug, Lena, Kara, Diana and Cat raised their hands and commanded Rumpelstiltskin and his magic bound – and therefore useless.

Rumpelstiltskin snorted in disbelief as he desperately tried to move his limbs and voice a command.

The crowd turned as a woman gracefully made her way through the crowd. She stood in front of Rumpelstiltskin, then acknowledged Regina and the women standing with her. The silence was deafening. Belle raised the Dark One’s dagger, showing it to the gathered people. “Dark One I command thee never to use magic again.”

“NO!!” Although Rumpelstiltskin still couldn’t speak, the intent of the muffled scream was heard by everyone.

“Dark One I command thee to tell us why you mentored Regina and tried to turn her dark.” 

Rumpelstiltskin grunted then glared at Lena and Co. “Oopps! Sorry…” Lena waved her hand and grinned smugly as the Imp cleared his throat.

“Belle that was totally uncalled for and…”

Belle was tapping her foot in irritation. “Rumpel! Knock off the rant and tell us why Regina was targeted.” 

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes but couldn’t do anything but obey his ex-girlfriend. “Fine… Regina is a very powerful and natural witch. She is extraordinary in that she has both dark and light magic as part of her. A century before Cora was a child, I was ordered to ensure that after being born, Regina fully developed her dark side. I lied, bribed, used my deals with others to make her life so miserable she had no choice but turn to me. I encouraged Cora to take her own heart so she would be ruthless with Regina.”

Rumpelstiltskin stopped his tale and stared at his former protégé. “Cora succeeded beyond my expectations…” He stopped talking for a few moments then shook him-self out of his thoughts. “I was also ordered to send my son to this world – something I fought very hard. After I failed, I had to prepare for Emma’s birth and her being sent here to the land without magic... All I have ever done has been to ensure the Saviour had my son’s child in this world. And that my grandson was raised by Regina.”

Nobody moved as they tried to soak in the implications of the Imp’s confession. 

Henry was Rumple’s grandson? They were all in the land without magic because of some stranger talking to him? 

“Before you ask, I don’t know who the order came from. He told me he wanted death and destruction wherever Regina went and if I did not create the Evil Queen for him, I would be the Dark One forever.”

A flash of light engulfed Rumpelstiltskin, sending him to his knees. After several seconds, the scales disappeared and he stood up as Rumpel Gold. Rumpel looked up, bowed gracefully to the Queen then made his way to Belle and hugged her tightly. “You did it my Love!”

Belle kissed Rumpel then stepped back and checked the dagger – both sides of the blade were name free. She squealed in delight as she shared the glorious news. “The Dark One’s Dagger is nameless! The curse has been broken.”

The mob cheered as Belle and Rumpel returned to their celebratory hugging and kissing. 

Several minutes later, the crowd demanded to know how Rumpel and Belle knew how to break the Dark One’s dagger.

Rumpel quietly laughed as he waited for the people to settle down enough for him to explain. “The person controlling me was very clear in what he asked and as you know, loopholes are my friend.” 

The crowd members roared with wisecracks about how well they knew that trait of Rumpelstiltskin.

“Yes, well then! When I was being given orders to follow regarding Regina, he let slip about how he made the first Dark One and how he has been waiting for count-less years for me to be born. My birth apparently started everything he put in place to create the Evil Queen. At our second meeting he mentioned a further prophecy would then start.” He paused for dramatic effect “That prophecy foretold the arrival of four heroes via a vortex. Those Four would be the end of the Evil Queen and the Dark One. Once the Four arrived my destiny was fulfilled the Dark Curse could be broken if the truth of my meddling in Regina’s life was revealed.”

Rumpel looked into Belle’s eyes and chuckled “Fortunately for me, my brilliant Belle loves to solve puzzles and was able to decipher the clues I left with her. Those clues told her what I needed her to do.” He looked from Belle’s eyes to Regina’s. “You locked Belle in that room to keep her safe from me…. Thank you.”

Regina nodded but didn’t smile at him. He may have not been able to control how he treated her in the past but she would need time to forgive him. Lots of time.

Belle looked at Lena and Co grinning as she said “As soon as Grumpy told me about you lot arriving, I ran for the dagger and have been waiting for the opportunity to use it.” 

Rumpel pulled back from hugging Belle, lovingly placed some errant hair behind her ear then pulled her into a side hug and give his attention to Diana. “Something I can help you with, my Dear?”

Diana ignored the pleasantries and got to the point. “You said you didn’t see the man giving you orders but can you remember anything about him?…. A smell, the way he spoke… Anything you found odd about him? 

Rumpel seemed to vague out for a minute as he pushed himself to remember a meeting so many hundreds of years previously. “He smelt heavily of leather, dried blood and death. He spoke arrogantly and ranted about his sister having favourites. He sounded like a self-centred buffoon to tell the truth.”

Diana looked at her wives and sighed “Ares!”

“As in the God of War?” Rumpel scoffed.

“Ex God of War.” Diana corrected him. “But why would Ares want to get involved with Regina’s life?”

Nobody within hearing distance could answer Diana so she thanked Rumpel for his time and left the couple to continue celebrating.

As the mob slowly turned back toward Granny’s, the woman herself walked out of the crowd. She looked Regina in the eye and stated “Knew you weren’t as bad as they all said, it’s the only reason I haven’t killed you yet. 

Regina continued to smile at the older woman as she answered “Yes Mrs Lucas.” The smile left Regina’s face as she continued “I’m sorry about your daughter, I was too late to save her… The Kings men were swift and thorough.”

Granny nodded and breathed deeply. “Figured as much, the hole in my heart let me know for sure.” The werewolf bowed her head to her Queen then left for her diner. 

David moved to stand beside the despondent Snow and placed his hand on her elbow. He couldn’t believe it when she pulled away from and glared at him.

“Don’t touch me, fool. I’ve had enough of you to last me 5 lifetimes.” Snow looked from David to where Regina and her friends were standing and shook her head. “All you had to do was keep using dark magic… But NO! You couldn’t do what you were trained to, could YOU?”

Regina’s eyes opened wide and the shock of the malevolence in Snow’s eyes kept her from speaking. 

Snow’s face contorted as she snarled at the Queen and took several steps closer to her. “All those YEARS wasted grovelling to you!! And for WHAT!! NOTHING! All because you had to adopt a snivelling child and turn GOOD!”

Regina didn’t get a chance to open her mouth to comment about her son not being a snivelling child before the ranting Snow started again.  
“If you had loved me when I was a child, none of this would’ve happened!” Snow paced and was so self-absorbed she didn’t notice the growing number of people re-turning to see what the shouting was about. “I saw how cruel your mother was to you and I wanted to stop her!”

Regina drew in a breath and her mouth opened slightly as she frowned, not able to hazard a guess where this was heading.

“I found the box the day I saw you and that filthy stable hand kissing. I went back to her room and I opened the box. Cora’s heart was in there. I picked it up and told her what she had to do. Pull out his heart and crush it. You had to be punished for not wanting to marry my Father. For not wanting to be my MOTHER!!”

“No!” Regina whispered, the disgust and hatred for the woman in front of her grew exponentially.

“YES!” Snow screamed “I killed your precious Daniel! I used your mother and killed that useless peasant!” Snow’s face grew a horrid smirk as she stared at Regina. “My useless Father didn’t want to touch you, he spouted nonsense about not being faithful to my Mother! So, I had Cora remove his heart and I told him to break you!!”

Regina didn’t even try to clear the tears streaming down her face as she unconsciously accepted the side hug Emma was giving her. 

“Not even THAT pushed you to love me. Then the stupid Genie ruined everything by killing Father.” Snow paced a little more speedily. “I had to run because you became too powerful for me to kill.”

Snow turned to look at the distraught man she’d married. “I had to resort to marrying that!” she shook her head as she continued “James was my True Love.”

David gasped and shook his head, unable to believe what he was hearing. 

“We were going to wipe out Midas’ family and force have him to keep making gold. James and I were going to rule the entire world… together.” Snow cried as she kept talking “The dragon that killed my Love was her” she pointed an accusing finger to-ward Maleficent “lover and the father of the rotten egg.” She looked at Regina, the craziness in her eyes begging the woman to understand. “I couldn’t let James’ murderer have a child.”

David wiped his face and glared at the woman he thought he knew well. 

“I demanded that Blue put a spell on you, convincing you we were True Loves.” Snow started pacing again, still staring at her husband. “I told her to forget what she’d done and she had to because Cora gave me Blue’s heart.”

“You…” Regina gasped but was unable to finish her thought.

“That’s right!” Snow snapped. “I suggested sending Emma here. I couldn’t raise a child that wasn’t James’.”

Everyone was stunned when Hook walked toward Snow and chuckled maliciously as he passed the shepherd. “James was a better man than you will ever be! He would have ruled the world with an iron fist.”

Hook stood beside Snow and placed an arm around her waist. 

David nearly vomited as Snow placed her arm around Hook and they pulled each other closer. 

“Why the disguise Ares?” Diana demanded.

Hook slowly faded away and was replaced by the disgraced god. “Because I can.”

Snow looked up into Ares’ eyes and smiled adoringly at him. “I hated his face, welcome back Darling.”

Ares smirked at Snow and kissed her lips. “Charade’s over now; we can drop the pretence.”

“Why do all this?” Diana asked.

“Because Regina, Emma, Rumple and the obnoxious kid are all favourites of my BLOODY sisters. And I intend to kill you all!!” Ares took up Snow’s rant and pacing. “All my life all I’ve copped is ‘you need to be more like your sisters’; ‘why aren’t you as smart as them?’; ‘why aren’t your favourites that special?’… I am so SICK and tired of being in THEIR shadows! So, I took their favourites and turned them bad…”

“You even failed at that. Quite spectacularly.” Lena snorted. “How’re the family jewels?”

Cat followed Lena’s approach to the Olympian. “Ares is SO brave, he abducted our very young son and threatened to kill him. Carter elbowed him in the privates and took the mantle of ‘God of War’.”

The men in the growing crowd grimaced in sympathy but all looked at the god with distain.

“You are a disgrace to the Gods…” Diana was furious but kept her calm, mostly. “I challenge you to fight me one on one, loser forfeits their powers and will be made mortal.”

Ares laughed uproariously before he suddenly stopped and glared at Diana. “Fine but I want to fight her.” He pointed at Lena.

Lena snorted at the god and shook her head. “You are out of your whiney little brain.”

Kara, Cat and Diana profusely objected to Lena being in the match.

Ares screamed over the din “HER or I destroy this entire town and everyone in it!”

Lena raised her chin and glared at Ares. “I will accept if I get to make the rules…” 

Ares squinted hard as he tried to think of possible outcomes. It took way more than a little while before he nodded. “I want to hear the rules and decline if they don’t suit me.”

Lena laughed out loud “Of course you do…” She continued to stare at the god as she casually moved toward him. “1- we each fight with one sword and shield. Hand to hand combat is acceptable. 2- no destroying property or hurting/killing spectators. 3- Uncle Heph officiates and his word on who wins is final and indisputable.”

Ares glared back at Lena as he said loudly “Accepted… Hephaestus you sword stealing asshole, show yourself.”

Hephaestus appeared in front of Ares. The God of War shook his head at his nephew. “Lena is correct, you are a loser.” He turned to Lena and took her hands in his. “Are you sure about this?”

Lena nodded as she said “I have the sword and shield Kara and Diana made…”

Heph nodded his understanding and sighed as he continued to hold Lena’s hands. “Fine but if he tries to cheat, I will end him.” He released Lena’s hands and turned to face Ares “Hear that boy? You try to cheat and I will destroy you.”

Ares snorted “As if I’ll need to do that.”

Heph ordered everyone to move away and he produced a circle 20 metres across.

Whilst Heph was busy, Cat, Kara and Diana were hugging and kissing Lena. 

Heph called the combatants to the ring and directed them to produce the weapons of their choosing. Only one shield and sword per person. He frisked Ares, checking for concealed weapons and was disappointed when he found none. “Once I start this fight, you will not be able to leave the ring in any direction, including apparating. The only way you leave is if one concedes defeat. Understood?”

Ares and Lena both acknowledged the rule.

Heph waved his hand and a bubble style forcefield appeared. “Start when ready.”

Ares laughed maniacally as he tossed his shield aside. He charged at Lena, his brute strength forcing her to retreat. Again and again and again he bashed Lena’s sword with his… He screamed in anger as he continued his vicious attack. “I’ll make you regret calling ME a loser and how DARE you laugh at my pain!!” He grunted and huffed, his frustration increasing every second. The veins in his forehead and neck were so swollen the spectators could see the blood pumping through them.

Lena was pushed further and further backward. She occasionally moved her feet to change the direction he was moving her. 

“You think you’re so SMART! I AM A GOD!! Diana is only a DEMI! YOU ARE ONLY A DEMI!! Bow to and submit to ME!”

Lena saw Ares’ eyes glaze and pounced… She side kicked at Ares’ balls and before he could even recognise the pain of his re-shattered sac, she kicked both his knees, sending both legs in odd angles. Lena stood and watched him fall to the ground before she pulled his hair, forcing him to lay fully on his stomach. She placed her right knee in his lower back and placed her sword at his throat. “Diana was trained to fight by Artemis and Athena. Diana trained me.” 

Ares screamed in pain and frustration as his manic movements were ineffectual for his release. 

“Concede or die. Your choice.”

“You can’t kill me, I’m a GOD.” 

“This sword was made by Diana and Kara using Heph’s equipment and materials. Heph, Artemis and Athena blessed it. I can test your theory if you want?” Lena drew her sword closer to his throat and a line of blood appeared. “I do believe blood from a Golden Hind was dripped into the molten metal.”

Ares screamed louder as he felt his blood running down his neck.

Lena pulled his hair harder, forcing his head back and the neck wound to open further. 

Ares stopped screaming and seconds ticked by as he finally sighed “I give.”

Lena stood up, throwing his head toward the ground. She sheathed her sword, both it and her shield then disappeared.

Heph placed his foot on Ares’ back and closed his eyes in concentration. “It’s done… You are now mortal and if you have any sort of sense in your miserable brain, you’ll pull your head in and GROW up.”

Snow raced to where Ares lay and ran her fingers through his hair - before driving her dagger into his heart. “Useless idiot.”

Heph was stunned as he ran to kneel beside the dying Ares. He took his nephew in his arms and cried.

“Sorry Unc…” The ex-God of War passed after being human for one minute.

Before anyone could act Blue and Cora appeared before Snow, ready to defend her. 

Lena, Cat, Kara and Diana moved to stand in front of Snow. They were quickly joined by Regina, Emma and Mal.

Cora smirked at her daughter. “Come now Regina… Is that any way to greet your mother?"

Regina ignored Cora as she shook her head at Snow. “I knew you were spoilt and self-absorbed but trust you to excel at being a narcissist.”

Snow raised the corner of her lip as she glared at Regina. “Prepare to die.” She raised the hearts in her hands and demanded “Kill them all.”

The seven women facing Cora and Blue joined hands and as one, they bound and silenced Snow’s lackeys. 

Snow squealed in a very un-princess way before preparing to squeeze the hearts she was holding.

The hearts disappeared from Snow’s clutches and appeared in Ruby’s hands. 

The seven saviours turned their attention to Snow, her arms were forced behind her back and a cable tie secured them there. Snow dropped to her knees, a tie appearing around her ankles, as she fell onto her side. 

The seven magnificent women looked at each other, smiled and released hands.   
Ruby walked to Regina and presented her Queen with the eerily beating organs she was holding.

Regina regally nodded her thanks to the Werewolf before taking the hearts and walking to where Blue and Cora were watching her. Regina pushed her fist into Blue’s chest, returning the Fairy’s stolen property.

Regina stared at Cora contemplating her options. She whispered warily “Did you ever love Father and I?"

Cora stared into her daughter’s eyes and smirked. When she spoke, her voice was devoid of emotion. “Of course, I loved you darling. Why do you think I fought so hard to ensure you didn’t have to grow up in poverty? Rumple gave me dark magic, then pushed me to perfect it. I pushed you the same way… For some reason you were never able to grasp what I was doing was to protect you. My mother died when I was three years old. My father beat her to death. He tried to do the same to me but I was too strong and survived. I was determined not to marry someone like him and your father was the perfect candidate. Henry was a total walkover but he was so gentle with both of us… I did love him. I just didn’t know how to show it.”

Regina had tears running down her face as she asked “Were you ever proud of me?”

“Every day of your life, dear.”

Regina sobbed and dropped Cora’s heart. 

Emma leant forward, juggled the slippery beast then calmly walked to Cora and placed the woman’s heart back into her chest. 

Cora gasped and her body shook as she cried out in agony. “Oh Regina!! The horrible things I’ve done… How will you ever forgive me?”

Emma turned to Regina and said “Every word out of her mouth just then was the truth.”

Regina sobbed as she thanked Emma then quickly moved to hug her still bound mother. 

Cora sobbed into Regina’s shoulder, the guilt of years of heartless acts ripping into her soul.

“Cry all you need to Mother...I won’t be able to forgive you immediately but I’m willing to try.”

Cora sobbed harder as she whispered her thanks to her daughter, repeatedly. “Regina, please remove my powers.”

Regina was stunned “Pardon?”

Cora looked her daughter in the eyes and repeated the request. “I abhor what I’ve become. Please remove my magic.”

Emma moved to stand beside the mother and daughter and offered “If you want to Regina, we can do that or we can leave her with minimal white skills. Like letting her open doors, change clothes… or whatever.”

Regina nodded; her attention still focused on Cora. She reached for Emma’s hand and squeezed it when the blonde held hers. She closed her eyes and quickly minimised her mother’s level of magic.

Cora felt her magic draining and sighed “Thank you, dear.”

“WILL YOU SOPS JUST SHUT UP!!!” 

The crowd were shocked out of their tears as they were reminded the woman responsible for the majority of the horrible events in their lives made herself the centre of attention. Again.

“For F#$^s sake! Get over yourselves already.” Snow was laying on the ground, still hog tied but, unfortunately, not gagged. 

Regina waved her hand, unbinding her mother and Blue before turning to face Snow White.

“Well your true colours are rather bleak, Snow.” She sighed. “What are we sup-posed to do with you now?”

Heph stepped forward and offered “She killed Ares. She didn’t do so with honour, she waited until he was beaten, mortal and unable to defend himself. That is the lowest form of cowardice. I ask you to let me take her to Olympus where she will be punished by the Gods.”

Regina walked to Snow, removed her heart and loudly swallowed her disbelief . “Bloody hell Snow.” The organ was shrivelled, black and ugly. Regina quickly replaced the dead body part and moved back to stand with her friends. 

Blue moved closer to Snow and before anyone could guess what her intentions were, she pulled a dagger from her tutu and stabbed Snow in the cold black heart. 

Blue was unrepentant as she said to the crowd, “She told me to carry this dagger and kill Regina with it.”

Snow was still on the ground so her blood didn’t have far to fall and pool as she spluttered in disbelief at her imminent death. She took two breaths before dying. Strangely enough, nobody in the crowd shed a tear. 

Especially David. The love spell he was under broke as Snow finished her last breath. David gasped as his head cleared and his life became his own again. He eagerly looked around the many faces staring at him and his eyes locked with one very special person. The person he should have been with all the years Snow had him under her thrall. 

As David shyly walked to his other half, people moved out of his way, creating a path for him to utilise. He saw the passion and love returned so he eagerly hugged Archie, sobbing on his shoulder. 

Archie kissed David’s brow, closed his eyes and held onto the love of his life. “It’s ok David. I’m here, it’s ok. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I love you so much.” David wept. 

Archie kissed David’s lips then whispered “I love you even more now I have you back again.”

Emma shook her head and chuckled “Well, I did not see that coming.” She looked at the others who were staring at her and clarified “Well, David was a friend and co-worker; then supposed to be my father; then wasn’t my father. All along that very rocky road, Archie was my therapist advising me on how to cope with my father/not father.”

Emma shook her head to clear it then waltzed to where Archie and David were still hugging. She pulled David from Archie’s arms, hugged him then Archie. After re-leasing the former cricket, she whooped “Congratulations David, Archie. You’re wonderful men and I’m extremely happy for you!” Emma then pushed the men back into their hug. 

The re-united couple laughed as they thanked Emma and the cheering people around them.

Heph gently caught Diana and her wives’ attention and advised them of his plans. “I’ll take Ares’ body to Olympus and Snow’s to Hades.” He gave his family quick but heartfelt hugs before turning to Regina and Emma. “I cannot apologise enough for the pain and suffering he caused.”

Regina took the God’s hand and gently squeezed it. “Thank you for all your help. I’m not sorry he’s gone but I am so, so sorry for your loss.”

Heph kissed Regina’s hand and nodded his thanks for her condolences. He turned again to Lena, picked the woman up and hugged her to his massive chest. “Congratulations, girl! You bested Ares in a fair fight. I am so proud of you.” He put the woman down and explained “Before the fight I lowered Ares’ powers, so he was on the same level as Lena. Not to do so would have given him an unfair advantage.” He kissed Lena’s cheek, told her again how proud he was of her then disappeared, along with Ares’ and Snow’s bodies. 

Lena was stunned. Her hero was proud of her! Next thing she knew, people were shaking her hand, thanking her and calling her a hero. She nearly burst with a com-plex mixture of pride and fear.

Cat, Kara and Diana encouraged the people around them to head to Granny’s for a celebration, effectively ‘saving’ Lena from the well-wishers. 

Lena hugged her wives, still internally struggling with accepting people seeing the good in her.

Regina hugged Lena then took Cora by the arm and pulled her along with the crowd. Regina motioned for Blue (she was looking lost, stunned and guilty) to join them.

During the party at Granny’s, Regina and Emma were standing with David and Archie, chatting quietly when Regina just had to ask “So how long have you two been together?”

The men shared an intimate gaze before Archie sighed “we dated for 6 months and were married for 2 years… before she took David. The first time we kissed, we knew we were True Loves.”

Regina was horrified, Snow had broken a True Love marriage! She was even more furious at the now dead woman. “I knew something wasn’t right when David appeared in this world, he should have survived his injury… that’s why I put myself as his emergency contact.” Regina shrugged to herself then muttered “Blue’s love spell and the curse fighting for dominance must have been what put David in the coma. Then when Emma arrived in town the curse weakened and love spell started to take over. 

Regina forced her anger at Snow down then looked at Emma and asked “May I borrow some of your magic please?” 

Emma immediately nodded and held Regina’s hand.

People nearby were stunned at the huge level of trust Emma placed in the former ‘Evil’ Queen.

Regina smiled at the men and asked their permission to use magic on them. Her smile grew as they accepted without hesitation. Regina raised the hand not being held by Emma, closed her eyes and drew on the magic Lena had been teaching her to utilise. She muttered to herself for a full minute before opening her eyes and lowering her hand. “There, that will keep anyone from splitting you two via magic.”  
Archie and David spluttered and voiced their thanks to Regina and Emma.

David stared Regina in the eye and took a knee “Your Majesty, I give my oath to protect and serve you to the best of my ability. I swear loyalty to you for the rest of my life.”

Regina was shocked but graciously accepted David’s genuine thanks.

David stood, took Regina’s hand and kissed the back of her fingers. He looked into her eyes again and continued “But if you hurt Emma, I will reclaim being her father in order to destroy you.” He looked pointedly at the women’s still joined hands. 

Regina made to pull her hand away from the Saviour however Emma refused to release it. Regina discarded her fear of rejection and accepted the offer of affection. “I expect nothing less of you, David.”

Emma decided to break the tension in the air by asking Archie “Did you know about David being your True Love… I mean after the spell Snow used?”

Archie didn’t reply immediately, he struggled not to cry. “Yes, I remembered everything. Regina bringing us here stopped the agony for 28 years but as soon as you broke that curse, every memory of him returned to me.” He wiped his nose with a tissue before stating “Snow said she’d kill David if I approached him. I believed her.”

Regina frowned as she grasped the enormity of Archie’s heartbreak. “So, all the time you were helping everyone with their problems, you were mourning your own loss?”

Archie nodded his reply.

Emma squeezed Regina’s hand and the Queen returned the gesture.

“Emma, may I borrow your sword please?” Regina requested and Emma grinned widely as she handed over the weapon. “Archibald Hopper, kneel.” She smiled at the stunned man. “Please.”

Archie frowned but trusted Regina and did as she asked.

Everyone turned silent as they stopped what they were doing/saying to watch what was happening.

Regina was well trained at working a crowd and waited the perfect amount of time before clearing her throat and clearly saying “Archibald Hopper, for your selfless commitment to the emotional wellbeing of the people in this town I hereby bestow on you the title of Sir Archibald. Your official title, should you choose to accept it, will be ‘Royal Advisor’.” Regina chuckled as she looked at the man kneeling before her. “Before I ask for your decision, be very aware this is a real title with real commitments. I will expect you to assist me with all the difficult decisions faced by me on a daily basis in regard to running this community as well as being confidant and trusted lifelong friend to my very dysfunctional family.”

“So, nothing changes he just gets the official title!” Grumpy shouted then laughed.

Regina joined the rest of the people laughing as she looked Grumpy in the eye and replied. “Exactly and well said, Dwarf.”

Grumpy smiled as he nodded to the Queen. Her calling him a Dwarf wasn’t derogatory but fact. She had acknowledged him as an accomplice of Snow White but accepted his comment as a request for a truce. He was a happy grump.

Regina returned her attention to the maybe Sir Archie and asked “Well Doctor Hopper, what say you?”

Archie pushed his glasses further up his nose before girding his loins and asking “I have several requests I would like your agreement to before accepting.”

Regina narrowed her eyes before letting out a small sigh and nodding.

“I know you will listen to any suggestions I offer and I request you explain to me why you don’t follow my reasoning. I would like to learn from you, if that’s agreeable?”

Regina nodded, still waiting for her expectation of unreasonable demands to be made. “Done.”

Archie smiled widely and continued “My final request is… He looked at David then back to Regina “Will you please officiate if my beloved David will agree to marry me. Again.”

The shocked David and crowd watched with bated breath as the equally stunned Regina remained formal as she regally asked David. “Prince David, Deputy Sheriff of Storybrooke and valued member of the Royal Family both here and in the Enchanted Forest, what say you to Archibald’s offer of marriage?” She reasoned David had been forced to be intimate with Snow so he more than deserved to keep the royal title of Prince.

David’s chest swelled as he stared into the eyes of his Queen. “I, Prince David, Deputy Sheriff of Storybook and member of the Royal Family here and in the Enchanted Forest humbly accepts the most gracious offer of marriage to Doctor Archi-bald Hopper.”

Before anyone could cheer, Regina held up her hand and commanded silence. “I accept the terms set out by Doctor Archie Hopper and hereby dub him…” Regina raised Emma’s sword and gently touched one then the other shoulder with it “Knight of the First Order in the Realms of Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest. Arise Sir Archibald Hooper, Royal Advisor.”

Archie rose, bowed perfectly to his Queen and accepted her nod of release before turning to his husband and receiving the offered hugs and kisses of the ecstatic man.

The crowd went wild, cheering and congratulating the engaged pair. 

Emma took her life into her hands, pulled Regina close and hugged her fiercely. “Thank you so, very, very much! I know David is not my father but he is and always will be special to me. So is Archie.”

Regina melted into the hug and “I know, I feel the same. As the Grump said, Archie just accepted the title for what he’s been doing for years.”

Archie pushed through the well-wishers and stood before Regina and Emma. “I’m sorry to intrude but Regina…”

Emma reluctantly released Regina from their hug and allowed the woman to face the new Knight.

Archie shuffled his feet then bit the bullet and hugged the dark-haired Queen. 

Regina snorted then returned the embrace. “Don’t make this a habit Sir Archie.”

Archie smiled wider as he pulled back from his Queen and chuckled “Wouldn’t even dare to dream it, Majesty.” He nodded to her then continued “Thank you, for everything.”

Regina graciously accepted his thanks the shooed him away “GO!! Be with your husband/fiancé.”

The newly knighted Sir Archie happily followed his Queen’s first command to him.

Kara, Lena, Cat and Diana eagerly watched the knighting ceremony and were sit-ting at a table at the edge of the party chatting quietly, mulling over the happenings of the town and the culture of its people.

As people shifted positions and moved around, Kara spotted Cora standing alone in a dark corner. The Kryptonian sighed as she spotted the lonely woman. “I know she is bad but I feel sorry for her.” Kara’s wives checked who she was talking about, then nodded their agreement.

Lena asked “should we ask her to join us? I suppose we should ask Regina’s per-mission first. I really don’t want to upset her.” Her wives agreed on both counts so she searched the crowd for Regina and Emma, unable to find either. Lena held her phone and quickly dialled the Mayor’s mobile number. She explained the reason for the call and waited patiently for the response from Regina. 

“That would be lovely, thank you Lena… I would have spent some time with her but have been delayed by people wanting to talk to me.”

Lena chuckled as she prompted “Feels strangely good doesn’t it?”

Regina was silent for several seconds before her softly spoken response was given “Yes, it does.”

“Thanks Regi, see you at home.” Lena hung up before the woman could respond.

Lena shouldn’t have been shocked, but she really was, as a scroll suddenly appeared a metre from her face and at eye level. It burst into motion and as it opened Regina’s voice burst from it “Do NOT call me Regi!”

Lena burst into laughter and ignored the same from her wives as she stood and moved through the crowd to where Cora was standing. Lena quickly returned to the table with the older woman in tow. 

Cat introduced everyone to Cora then leaned back into her chair, the picture perfect representation of someone completely relaxed.  
Cat smiled at Cora and stated “Just so you know, Diana is a demi god so Hephaestus and Hades are our uncles. We’ve recently visited them at their ‘offices’. Uncle Heph is now the god of War and Lena just bested the exgod of war, Ares, in hand to hand combat. Zeus himself is scared I will take over Olympus…”

Lena settled into her seat and smiled at the older woman as she took over from Cat “This is your final chance. Hurt Regina mentally or physically and I will demonstrate to you how I bested Ares then we will personally escort you to Tartarus. Once there I will explain in great detail to Uncle Hades how you hurt our friend. Do you under-stand me?”

Cora’s eyes gleamed as she, very unregally, snorted. “They were very impressive threats… Unnecessary ones but impressive. I intend to spend the rest of my days trying to redeem myself in the eyes of both my daughters.”

“BOTH??” Regina gasped from behind her mother. 

Regina shook her head then looked at her four new friends. She wholeheartedly thanked them for threatening her mother. Then she turned her attention to the woman she was trying not to hate even more than she already did. “I have a sister?”

Cora drew a deep breath and closed her eyes before reopening them and looking Regina in the eye. “Yes dear, you do.” Cora’s body started to rhythmically rock several degrees back and forth as she ignored the silence around her. “Several years before meeting your father, I had a brief dalliance with a dashing young man. I did care quite a bit for him. When he told me he loved me, I had no reason to doubt him. He was going to take me to his world, where he was a well-respected and powerful wizard. After your sister was born, the midwife handed my baby to him. He cried as he held her, said she was perfect, kissed my cheek…” Cora’s eyes glazed as she took another deep breath then continued. “She had milky white skin and a head full of red hair… I saw her eyes for a split second, they were a beautiful sham-rocky green.” Tears rolled down Cora’s cheeks and she briskly scrubbed them away. “He disappeared in a puff of grey smoke, our daughter with him.” She focused back on Regina’s eyes “I didn’t even get to hold her…”

Cora broke into a heavy cry, anguish ripping through her body. 

“Oh Mumma!” Regina whispered as she rushed to hug her bawling mother. “Let it out… Let it all out… We’ll help you find her.”

Cora cried for quite a few minutes before muttering into Regina’s shirt “I hope you left me enough magic to fix my face.”

Regina snorted and replied “Well, now’s a great time to check.”

Cora waved her hand and pulled back from her daughter. She hesitantly smiled at Regina “Well?”

Regina noticed her own shirt was dry and wrinkle free. So far so good. As she tilted her head, inspecting Cora’s face, she frowned slightly. “You missed a bit there.” She pointed to her own face and watched as her mother instinctively mimicked her movement. 

The crowd chuckled and Regina gently grabbed her mother’s hand and held it. “I was joking, mother. You look perfect.”

Cora actually laughed then softly smacked Regina’s fingers. “I always do, dear.”

Emma motioned for everyone to continue with the celebrating and was grateful when her request was immediately followed. She pulled up chairs for her and Regina and was ecstatic when Regina sat down whilst still reassuring Cora. Emma’s smile lit the room as Regina hesitantly held her hand.

Henry warily hugged his new grandmother before dozing off whilst leaning on Kara’s shoulder. He was ‘poofed’ to his bed by his dark- haired mother. 

Much later that night, another room was added to the Mayor’s ever-growing mansion. 

Cora regally accepted the accommodation provided for her and soon fell into an exhausted sleep. She awoke multiple times during the night, her nightmares fuelled by the backlog of decades of guilt she was able to feel since her heart had been replaced. 

At 4:43 am Cora gave up trying to return to sleep. She lay on her back staring blankly at the ceiling above her bed. Her eyes puffy, her eyes and ribs sore from crying. She felt sad, happy, anxious and the whole range of other feelings… but she mostly felt ecstatic - because she actually felt emotions for the first time in many, many decades.

***

Regina looked to where her mother and Mal were sitting in the lounge room laughing and embroidering. Her MOTHER was being nice!! She pulled back further be-hind the door frame and sighed. How was she supposed to accept the woman who tortured her for years was again in her life? This time with a heart and no ill intent?

Emma gently offered "You don't have to go out of your way to forgive her, just spend time with her and see how it goes."

Regina softly chortled as she sighed "You sound like Sir Cricket." She looked at Emma and continued "He basically told me the same thing."

Emma chuckled and stood straighter "Well, he is a smart man then!"

Regina laughed and hesitantly looked at her friend. "That he is." She sighed "Thank you for always supporting me."

Emma shrugged and screwed up her nose. "Yeah, well I know what it's like to be hated for things beyond your control or because people don't want to listen to the other side of your story." Emma smiled adoringly at her friend. "Besides, I like you."

Regina smiled back and shrugged. "Just as well, because I like you too."

Emma's grin grew as she pushed the Queen toward the lounge room... "Let's go join them."

Regina was too startled to object and was soon sitting across from her mother passionately debating the pros and cons of diamond art versus paint by numbers.

Emma and Mal smirked at each other, then chipped in their opinions on the subject.

****

Hours later, Regina looked up as the door to her office quietly opened. She wasn't really surprised to see Emma Swan standing in the doorway.

"Hi..." Emma closed her eyes, drew a breath then opened them again. "Mind if I disturb you?" She shuffled her feet as she waited for the answer.

"Not at all, Sheriff. Come in." Regina lent forward, poured a glass of cider and handed it to Emma after the blonde sat on the lounge beside her. Regina sipped her drink and waited patiently for Emma to talk.

"Thank you for... You know... Giving me and my mum a home... Letting me be part of Henry's life..." She looked into Regina's eyes and shrugged. "Just thank you for everything."

Regina shyly smiled the smile she usually only presented for Henry. "You are more than welcome, Sheriff."

Emma returned the shy smile with interest. "I've never felt so comfortable living with other people... It's scary sometimes... It's like I'm waiting for everything to go back the way it was... Being alone and not belonging anywhere... Not having anyone care about me."

Regina nodded, understanding exactly the feelings Emma was talking about. "It's hard to believe, isn't it?" she croaked. "That we're worthy of the love people are showing us?"

Emma nodded slowly. "Archie also says we should reach out and grab onto the people we care about. To love them like there's no tomorrow." Emma slowly moved her hand and placed it over Regina's.

They both jumped as an electric shock ran through their bodies, forcing their joined hands to separate.

Regina looked down and stared at the purple 'smoke' wisping from her hands and floating closer to Emma.

Emma looked down stared at the white 'smoke' wisping from her hands and floating closer to Regina.

Both women gasped as the 'smoke' mingled and turned lilac before engulfing them. 

The women looked into each other’s eyes and gasped as an unseen force pulled them closer and closer to each other. 

Finally, their lips touched, sending sparks flying around the room. The women groaned in unison as the kiss slowly deepened. 

Emma pulled back and whispered "this is me grabbing onto you... Loving you like tomorrow isn't coming..." She moved in and reclaimed Regina's lips, forcing all the love she felt for the dark haired woman into the kiss. 

Regina melted into Emma, returning the blonde’s feelings with a lot of accrued interest. "Oh, tomorrow will definitely arrive Emma. As will the next and the next..." She pulled the blonde closer and let her passion engulf them.

Both women were too distracted to see the blinding explosion of colours burst from them and light the darkness outside. 

**

The women in the lounge room laughed as the burst of light finally started to recede. 

Mal looked at Cora and chuckled "It looks like they finally worked it out."

Cora shrugged and smiled at the Dragon. "So, my daughter is in love with your daughter... I must admit I never expected I'd say that." She tilted her head and frowned as she clarified. "After the horror Regina has lived through, especially from my hands... I never imagined she would survive, let alone find love... She is so much stronger than anyone could ever have imagined... And how she is as loving as she is, I cannot understand. I am so proud of her..."

Mal reached across the table and took Cora's hand. She extended her Dragon senses and knew Cora was being honest and held no malicious intent. "Tell her that... Tomorrow..."

Cora wiped the tears from her eyes and chuckled at the insinuation the 'tomorrow' held. "Yes, we definitely don't want to interrupt them tonight."

****

Tomorrow arrived... And brought with it a massive explosion of noise.

The blast was heard over the entire town of Storybrooke and the shockwave sent those still in bed rolling onto the floor.

The occupants of the Mayoral mansion were dressed in a matter of seconds and were immediately running for the front door. 

Regina and Emma stopped to talk to their mothers (they were still in the lounge room) requesting they stay and protect Henry. 

Regina looked at Henry and stopped his protest before he could voice it. "Stay here, we cannot be worrying about you. We need to fully concentrate on whatever caused that disturbance."

"Henry?" Emma questioned him.

"I won't distract you. I don't want you hurt." He looked his mums in the eyes and sighed "I promise to stay here with the Grans and I won't try to follow you."

Regina and Emma quickly hugged him then ran out the door.

The Gradanprithors, Regina, Emma and Ruby gathered on the front lawn of the house. They ascertained the point of origin of the noise was the forest just east of town then Regina casually waved her hand and transported the group close to that area. 

The women looked around and cursed quite loudly at the tornado heading their way.

Kara and Dianna immediately flew toward the funnel, hoping they would be able to reverse the spin and destroy it before it did any real damage.

After getting closer, the Super heroes gasped as a woman, who looked like she was riding a broom, appeared on the edge of the funnel - 100 feet off the ground.

Diana yelled to Kara "Take her, I'll start on the funnel."

Kara nodded, flew to the woman, grabbed her and the broom and whisked her to where the others were standing. She waited until the woman had her feet on the ground then raced to join Diana.

The storm rider looked at the women with her and frowned "What the bloody hell was that?"

Regina frowned at the tall red haired woman and shook her head. "A tornado?"

The red head rolled her eyes at the comment and held herself back from smacking the person giving it. "OH! HA HA!! Very bloody funny." she waved her hand and the tornado vanished, leaving two very confused super heroes in the middle of the vacant sky. 

Kara and Diana returned to the group and were still trying to work out what happened.

Everyone quietly stared at the newcomer, waiting for her to talk.

She just crossed her arms and stared straight back at them. 

Regina puffed out a frustrated breath and glared at the woman. "How did you get through the barrier?"

The red head shrugged and shook her head. "No idea what you're on about."

Regina took a breath and started again. "I apologise for being rude." She introduced everyone and waited for the woman to do the same.

"I'm Zelena..." she managed to get those two words out before becoming distracted by a low background noise.

It sounded like a choir singing as they steadily moved closer to the women.

Zelena turned even paler than normal as she whispered "No!! They followed me!"

Kara buzzed excitedly as she saw who was approaching. "Munchkins!"

Zelena glared at the Kryptonian, her look of horror clearly indicating she believed the blonde had totally lost her freaking mind. "They're soul sucking parasites..."

Kara chuckled but stopped as soon as she realised the woman was serious.

Zelena grimaced as she pulled up her sleeve to show the irritated puncture marks on the inside her elbow. "It never heals... They keep reusing it...They're vampires and they've killed everyone in Oz." 

Regina looked from the not too distant Munchkins to the red headed woman. "And now they're here."

Zelena visibly shivered "And now they're here..." 

Ding-dong! The Witch is dead  
Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!  
Ding-dong! The Wicked Witch is dead  
They just kept on repeating it over and over again…

Kara focused on the faces of the approaching beings and grimaced in revulsion. "Holy Rao! Their faces are covered in blood and there's flesh hanging off their fangs!"

Zelena turned to face the others surrounding her and sobbed "I can't let them drain me again..."

Regina gently reassured the traumatised woman "We won't let them touch you. Do they have weaknesses?"

Zelena shook her head "Not that I'm aware of... Even when I was full power, my magic was ineffective against them. Before they killed my coven, we tried all the rumoured things to kill them. Nothing worked. They destroyed our world, like a plague of locusts. It was like watching the beginning of an apocalypse. And then it became apocalyptic. ” 

Diana crossed her arms as she stared at the oncoming plague. "If they cannot feed, it will be impossible for them to survive... Can we send them back to Oz?"

Zelena was beginning to approach hysteria. "I used the last of my strength to get here... I'm so weak there's no way I can do that."

The Gradanprithors, Regina, Emma and Ruby smirked at the redhead as they chorused "Stronger together."

The women joined hands and Regina confidently held onto Zelena's. "Use as much of our magic as you need to send them back."

Zelena glowed as the power from the others syphoned into her. She cackled maniacally as she raised her free hand and wound her fingers anticlockwise.

The tornado returned, bigger and stranger than before. The eye of it targeted the oncoming horde, pulling them into the funnel. "Take that you blood sucking fiends!" Zelena continued to laugh hysterically as she watched the vampires swirling in the outer rim of the tornado. She moved her hand faster and faster, crying in relief as the Munchkins slowly vanished. 

The Gradanprithors searched the land around them for 10 miles before sighing and letting the others know it was clear of the vampires.   
Everyone released hands as Regina turned to Zelena and encouraged the woman to cease her magic. "They are gone." She stood in front of the red head and forced Zelena to look at her. "They are gone... Close the portal... It's over..."

Zelena hesitantly stopped the movement of her hand and the tornado vanished. She stared at the empty land in front of her and sobbed. "It's over!" She continued sobbing as Regina pulled her into a hug.

Regina gently rubbed the taller woman's back as she encouraged her to cry for as long as she needed to. 

As Zelena gradually regained control, the others again verified the surrounding area was vampire free then returned to her and Regina.   
Lena stared at the red head, hesitant to speak but in the end she just shrugged and took her life in her hands. "So… from the song they were singing, I take it you're the Wicked Witch?"

Zelena sniffed then waved her hand, cleaning up her puffy face, her ripped clothing and Regina's soaking shirt. "That's what they called me... Apparently my blood tastes like green apples… Green is usually associated with jealousy… They know I was jealous the others were gone and out of their misery…” She shrugged "They thought calling me Wicked was hysterically funny." 

Cat shook her head "Are you really the last inhabitant of Oz?"

Zelena took a deep breath and nodded "The bastards even killed the babies."

Kara screamed in horror. 

Zelena closed her eyes and nodded. "As the people became scarcer, they started on the animals... They left me for last because the magic in my blood kept them satisfied for longer."

Regina waved her hand and a large mirror appeared in front of her. She focused on wanting to see the vampires and squinted as they appeared in the mirror. She zoomed the focus outward and asked Zelena "Is that Oz?"

Zelena sighed tiredly as she looked at the destroyed Emerald City and the sur-rounding land. Nothing living appeared in the view. Even the plants seemed to be wilting. "Yes."

Regina waved her hand again whispering her command to the mirror. The images flickered then disappeared. "I asked to see anything alive."  
The women closed their eyes and prayed for the deceased residents of Oz. 

Zelena looked around the solemn faces around her and she huffed "Thank you." She took a breath and sighed "for sending them back and for the power boost. I haven't felt this well for decades."

Emma wiped the tears from her face and tried to smile at the witch. "Breakfast would make you feel even better." 

Zelena accepted the offer of normality and smiled “It most definitely would."

The women chuckled, moved closer together, then Regina waved her hand and they vanished to reappear in front of Regina’s home.

As the group moved inside, the rest of the family rushed to get an update of what had happened.

Cora stared at Zelena, steadily moving closer to the witch.

Zelena glared at the older woman before she started fidgeting. “What?”

Cora continued to stare and move closer “Where did you get that necklace?’

Zelena reached up with her left hand and defensively held the large emerald in her fingers. “My father.”

Cora whispered “What was his name? Was he a wizard?”

Zelena squinted at Cora as she tried to remain calm and not panic due to the intense stare of the woman. “Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkle Emmannuel Ambroise Diggs. He was the wonderful Wizard of Oz”

Cora gasped and threw herself at the red head, engulfing her in a desperate hug. “My baby girl!”

Zelena was uncertain if she should hug the woman or turn her into a flying monkey. She decided to accept the hug. It was definitely comforting.

“Mother?” Regina asked.

Cora pulled back, reluctantly, from Zelena and whispered “That was my necklace, Oscar had it with him when he took our daughter.”

“Holy shit!” Zelena was wide eyed. “You’re my mother?”

Cora placed her hands on either side of Zelena’s face and leaned in to kiss her daughter’s forehead. “Even without the necklace, as soon as I saw your eyes, I knew who you are.”

Zelena looked from Cora to Regina. “You’re my bloody sister?” she grinned at the Mayor “No wonder I wanted to smack you for the tornado comment.”

Regina rolled her eyes then sneered at the red headed witch. Regina shook her head as she looked at her mother then her sister. “Do you see a theme running along the branches of our family tree?” 

Cora chuckled but Zelena looked at Regina and shook her head.

“Queen of Hearts” Regina pointed to her mother, just to clarify for Zelena’s sake. “Evil Queen and Wicked Witch. All of us are supposedly dark and unredeemable.”

A cloud of smoke appeared and as it vanished a woman stood in its place. “Hello lovelies.” 

“Aphrodite!” Diana sighed. 

The Goddess hugged her family then turned to the Mills women. She quickly explained to Zelena about Ares’ plot to turn his sisters’   
favourites dark. “The shit head always had Daddy on his side so we couldn’t outright go against him. But I was able to manipulate him to put Regina, Emma and Henry together. Once that happened, the plan clicked into place so Maleficent could get her daughter and Cora and Zelena could be freed, with the help of the Gradanprithors. Of course.” 

Zelena snarled at the Goddess “So we had crap lives all because a prat of a God had an inferiority complex?”

Aphrodite chuckled at Zelena calling Ares a prat (it did describe him to a T) as she hugged the woman. “If it makes you feel a little better, the Prat is in Tartarus for eternity - helping Lena’s step-mother clean endlessly filthy toilets with a toothbrush and no gloves.”

Zelena tilted her head as she considered the news. “Yes, that did help. Marginally.”

Everyone laughed as Aphrodite looked to her family and grinned. “Lena, did you ask about the Cora’s family lineage?” 

Lena shook her head as she glanced at the mother and daughters. 

Aphrodite laughed as she bid everyone goodbye and disappeared. 

Cora looked at Lena and stated “My mother said we could trace our female line back to Morgana Le Fay-Pendragon.”

Lena just laughed as she shook her head. “So can I.”

Maleficent chuckled “Morgana Pendragon! My mother was bond-mated to her.”

Regina snorted as she looked to Zelina. “Welcome to our new family, Big Sister.” 

“Stronger together.” the Gradanprithor women chanted.

****

The women in the Queen Regina’s home were sitting in the lounge room, relaxing and just enjoying the quiet.

Zelena sipped her tea then spoke up. “So, you killed your father and used his heart to enact the curse? Cold, sis. Real cold.”  
The room was silent for a long time.

Regina rolled her shoulders and stretched her neck, sighing as the resulting cracks eased her stiffness. “Actually, I didn’t.”

Everyone turned to face the Queen, waiting for her to (hopefully) continue with and explanation.

Regina waited until her sister in particular started to fidget then continued. “The spell said I had to sacrifice the heart of the one I love most, it didn’t say that person had to be alive.” Regina spoke quietly as she recalled the darkest days of her life. “I almost killed Rocinante and Father but the one I loved most was already dead.” 

Regina ignored the moisture running down her own face and the quiet sob of regret from Cora. Regina took a breath. “After mother killed Daniel, I collected the ashes of his heart and kept it.” She swirled the tea in her cup as she stared into the dark liquid. “I used the ashes and it worked… Rocinante and Father weren’t seen again after the curse so everyone believed I’d used them… I didn’t bother trying to convince them differently…They wouldn’t have believed me and it helped keep my ‘evil’ persona intact. ”

Zelena understood that sometimes a bad reputation kept mobs of idiots from trying to destroy you. She didn’t hold back, she was dying to know the truth. “So, what the bloody hell happened to your Dad?”

Regina turned her eyes to Zelena then to Cora. “He’s safe.”

Cora gasped and didn’t bother to hold back her tears. She was really getting sick of all the emotional tear letting but on the bright side, she could actually feel…

Emma hugged Regina closer and continued to tightly hold her hand in support.

Regina shrugged then decided to disclose the whole truth. “The villagers I supposedly murdered… They’re with Father and Rocinante. I knew the ‘disease’ they had was mother removing their hearts. I sent everyone to a world where magic couldn’t reach them.” The not so Evil Queen looked Emma in the eye and shrugged. “The portal to their land is in a protected part of Storybrooke’s forest.”

Regina kissed Emma’s lips then stood and proclaimed “Now we know the real ‘evil’ parties are dead, I believe it is time to reunite our people." She quietly asked Ruby to notify the townspeople to meet in half an hour, at the Eastern side of town.

“Lot 51?” Ruby clarified. 

Regina nodded.

Ruby grunted. “Hide supposedly dead people in the burnt-out, spooky ass-hell section of the forest… It actually makes sense.” She picked up her phone and sent out several group messages. “Done. My lot will let everyone not on the list know.”

“Thank you, Ms Lucas.” Regina looked around the room then stood tall and motioned for her family to move. “Come along, we don’t want to be late to the big re-veal.”

xxxx

By the time the Royals arrived at Lot 51, the entire population of Storybrooke had beaten them there. The many thousands of people silently made room for the Royals to walk closer to the blackened area of forest.

Once close enough to the woods, Regina stopped and turned to face her people. “Thank you all for being here on such short notice… I know some of you would like to return to the Enchanted Forest but that is not possible…” she ignored the mutterings of some of the crowd and continued. “However, there is an alternative you may like.”

Regina turned to face the burnt-out Lot 51, muttered the spell to unlock the door, as she raised her hands, palms toward the blackened trees. 

The black vanished, exposing a flourishing, very green, forest with a road leading to a large village. A village straight out of the Enchanted Forest only with cleaner and with healthier looking occupants. The original woods belonging to Storybrooke remained where it was, the portal presented as a large door leading to another world.

Regina encouraged the crowd to move forward as someone spotted a familiar face on the other side, screamed then rushed forward to crash tackle the person is a hug.

Cora placed her hand on Regina’s shoulder, squeezed it then walked slowly through the doorway. 

Regina smiled as she saw her Father walk into the open arms of his wife. 

Granny and Ruby thanked the Queen as they rushed past to reunite with survivors of their pack.

Regina grinned at the tall, handsome man walking toward her. “Huntsman.” She welcomed him with a gentle hug and kiss to his bearded cheek.

Emma choked back her tears as she joined in the hug. “You’re alive!”

“Indeed I am Emma.” He rumbled tenderly. 

Regina looked Emma in the eyes as she maintained the hug with Huntsman and the blonde woman. “Snow had his heart for decades and was forcing him to keep close, to spy on me. What she didn’t realise was that he heard her commands but could think independently of her wishes.” 

“Regina kept feeding me white magic, so I could keep fighting off Snow’s control.” He smirked at the Queen at his side. “She thought the Mayor and I were having an affair. I didn’t tell her different.”

Regina grinned at Graham “You were extremely lucky I had one storage crystal left…” she turned her gaze to Emma’s eyes. “The crystal had enough magic in it to send him to join the others and duplicate a dead body. I managed to grab him just as Snow was crushing his heart.”

Graham kissed both women on their cheeks then moved away from them. “I have to go… I see Michael heading this way.”

The Huntsman ran to his mate and hugged the man tightly. 

The Queen and the Saviour moved to stand shoulder to shoulder, their hands instinctively clasping. “Huntsman and the Woodcutter have been in a relationship for years… the twins were only a few months old when the men met and fell in love.”

The Huntsman and Woodcutter waved to the women as they headed off into Storybrooke, looking for their children.

Emma’s smile was wide and glowing as she turned to her Queen and gently kissed her lips. “You are extraordinary… I love you and I’m not scared to tell you. I am not going to run away from being in your life – no matter how scared I am of screwing up and ruining everything. I hope you believe that.”

Regina looked into the eyes of the insecure woman in front of her and shyly smiled. “I believe you… and in you. You Emma Swan are the extraordinary one in this relationship. I promise I will try not to push you away with my bad moods… I love you.”

“GROSS!” a small voice screamed.

The Queen and her Saviour rolled their eyes then turned to their son. “Get used to seeing this, Kid.” Emma chuckled as she side hugged her Queen closer. 

Henry flew into his mothers’ hug, laughing as he did so. “How long will the door be there?”

Regina ran her hand through Henry’s hair as she shrugged. “Realistically, I believe it can be open for 30 minutes at a time.” 

Emma nodded her agreeance. “It uses quite a bit of magic to keep it from closing… What if we open it mornings and evenings for half an hour each time. That way people can move between the two worlds.”

Regina looked into the sky as she calculated the time variances of the two places she could now call home. “That will work nicely. I’ll need your help to set up the automatic opening/closing of the aperture but it should be quite easily completed.”

“Excellent!” Emma laughed as Henry hugged his mothers then ran to tell everyone the news.

The Gradanprithor women joined Regina and Emma, smiling widely at them. 

The six women turned toward the Goddess who suddenly appeared.

“Aunt.” Diana greeted her.

Aphrodite nodded to her nieces and said “Thank you for helping clean up Ares’ mess. Are you ready to head home?”

The Gradanprithor women looked around the people starting to gather around them… People they had come to care about.

Lena looked Regina in the eye and grimaced. She didn’t like leaving her new family. She turned to Dite and asked “Can we come back again?”

Dite shrugged and rolled her eyes. “Of course! Duh!! I wouldn’t let you lot get attached to each other then just rip you apart! I’m not Ares!!” She held out her hand to Lena and Regina, giving each of them an intricately engraved and gorgeous bangle. “These will open portals between your worlds and others. I know you can do it with magic but this will conserve your power… Think of where you want to go and the doors will open for you.” She blew kisses to all then vanished. 

Lena stood in front of Regina and hugged the woman tightly. “I am going to miss you so much.”

Regina closed her eyes and enjoyed the closeness. “I am going to miss you too. We have to visit each other soon. I would love to meet your family…” The last bit was whispered, shyly, as she half expected to be fobbed off.

Lena pulled away and smiled warmly at the Queen. “Would you, Emma and Henry like to come now? You deserve a break. The rest of your family can visit another time.”

Regina frowned at Lena. “Seriously?”

Lena smiled and nodded. “Just be forewarned, our lives make yours look like a picnic in the park.”

Regina asked cheekily “Should we bring the ants?”

Lena snorted as she nodded “Oh please do.”

Emma rolled her eyes at the ‘cousins’ then said “How about we look around Phoenix then head to yours?”

Everyone looked at Emma, clearly not understanding something. 

“You want us to drive to Phoenix, Arizona?” The newly-returned-to-his-mother's-sides Henry asked.

Emma scoffed and clarified “No! The new Enchanted Forest… It rose from the ashes of the destroyed original EF… Phoenix…” She rolled her eyes at the unimpressed faces looking back at her. “Well, it’s a heck of a lot better than something like ‘New Enchanted Forest’!”

The group nodded and started talking about how ‘New Enchanted Forest’ was a perfect name.

Emma wasn’t sure what was happening. “How can you like that ‘calling my Dalmatian Spot’ crappy name?”

The group ignored her protests and walked through the portal. 

Emma hurried to catch up and heard Lena talking.

“So you could name the whole place ‘Novae Terrae’ which is Latin for ‘new world’ and the township something like… I don’t know… maybe ‘Phoenix… like from the ashes it rose up…” 

Emma finally realised she’d been set up… “Hardy, har har!!” She caught up with Regina and snared the woman’s hand. “I do like the Novae Terrae… It sounds poetic.”

Regina laughed along with the others and made a royal decree. “If the inhabitants have not already named it, Novae Terrae and Phoenix it is.”  
The group were greeted by Henry Mills Senior, who offered to show them around.

****

The next day, the Gradanprithors, Emma and Regina set up the portal between Storybrooke and Novae Terrae to open morning and evening. 

They then collected Henry and Lena opened a door to National City.

As the door was closing, Zelena raced through it yelling “No bloody way you’re leaving me here… I just saw our mother French Kissing your father!!”

The End (but to be continued?)


End file.
